Luna Nueva Nueva Vida
by Mrs.KatyKat
Summary: HIATUS-¿que pasaría si Edward le pide a Bella que se marche con él en Luna Nueva? Extraños sucesos ocurren en Forks y los Cullen quieren abandonar el Pueblo, todo puede suceder en esta historia.
1. Entre Decisiones y Verdades

**DISCLAIMER: _los personajes presentes en este fic pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a Little Brown yo solamente los uso para darle vida a mi historia. _**

Este es Mi Primer Fic, espero les guste, todo se desarrolla en Luna Nueva e inicia justo cuando Edward le dice a bella que necesitan hablar.

-Vamos a Dar un Paseo- Propuso con una voz indiferente al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano.

No contesté. No se me ocurrió la forma de protestar, aunque rápidamente supe que quería hacerlo. _esto no me gusta, va mal, pero que muy mal, _Repetía de continuo una voz dentro de mi mente.

él no esperó una respuesta. Me condujo hacia el lado este del patio, donde lindaba con el bosque. Le seguí a regañadientes mientras intentaba superar el pavor y pensar algo, pero entonces me obligué a recordar que aquello era lo que pretendía: una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. En ese caso ¿Por qué me inundaba el pánico?

Solo habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos por el espeso bosque cuando se detuvo. Apenas habíamos llegado al sendero, ya que todavía podía ver la casa. Era un simple paseo. Edward se recostó en un árbol y me miró con una expresión impasible.

-Esta bien Hablemos- Dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía.

Inspiró Profundamente.

-Bella, Nos Vamos

Yo también inspiré, me sentía mareada, era difícil tomar una decisión ahora pero no me podía mentir a mi misma, era algo que había estado esperando desde hace mucho, creí estar preparada para cuando llegara el momento de partir, pero no creía que el momento llegaría tan pronto y que fuera en respuesta a lo sucedido en mi fatídico cumpleaños numero 18 cuando Jasper el vampiro vegetariano más reciente de la Familia Cullen me atacó, ya sabía que la buena fortuna siempre me esquiva y justo ese día tenia que cortarme el dedo con un papel, vaya suerte la mía.

Edward me miró, esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero yo no sabía que decir así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió

-Por qué ahora? Otro Año no estaría mal

-Bella, ha llegado el momento, de todos modos, ¿cuanto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene 33. Por Mucho que queramos , pronto tenemos que empezar en otro lugar.

Estaba muy confundida, ahora los Cullen debían iniciar su vida en otro lugar, volverse a matricular en el instituto sería absurdo, pero al ver a Edward a los ojos supe que era una decisión que no tenia marcha atrás, me confundía su mirada, parecía que se debatía entre el bien y el mal, parecía confuso también, sus brillantes y profundos ojos topacio me cegaban por completo, no podía pensar con claridad, automáticamente salió de mi boca una pregunta que me resultaba difícil de pronunciar.

-Cuando Dices nosotros… - Susurré

-Me refiero a ti a mi y a mi familia

Edward me miró esperando a que yo dijera algo de nuevo, parecía muy confundido, es más, parecía estar confesando un pecado mortal

-Oh.. - Susurré

-Bella, se que estoy siendo egoísta al pedirte que abandones todo para estar conmigo- Edward estaba muy nervioso, hablaba tan rápido que debí prestar toda mi atención para comprender- pero yo no puedo dejarte abandonada en Forks, se que lo que pasó con Jasper fue difícil para ti- Intente corregirle pero siguió hablando tan rápido- y que tal vez sea un error que te este pidiendo esto, pero no podría vivir sin ti ni un segundo de mi existencia, sabes que mi corazón no ha latido en más de 90 años, no te pido que me des una respuesta justo ahora, puedes ir a casa y pensarlo muy bien, he estado debatiendo sobre esto conmigo mismo toda la noche, mientras estaba en tu habitación por un momento pensé que lo mejor sería dejarte aquí en forks para que hagas una vida normal, con alguien normal, alguien con alma, tengas hijos y todo lo que yo no te puedo dar.

-Nooooo Grite. no fue un grito cualquiera, fue un grito con mucho dolor

-Para Amor - Me Abrazó muy suavemente y me besó el pelo - Por Eso opté por qué tu decidieras Bella, yo no puedo dejarte, no podría herirte cuando sabes todo lo que siento por ti sé lo que sientes por mi, pero si decides no venir conmigo te prometo que no diré nada y solo me iré, no tendrás que sufrir por mi, será como si yo nunca hubiera existido en tu vida.

- Vale, Voy contigo

-Bella no quiero una respuesta ahora, quiero que lo pienses muy bien, no quiero que en unos años te arrepientas de haber tomado una decisión tan apresurada, pero también sabes que estarás conmigo para siempre y te amaré por toda mi existencia - Juró

-Yo no necesito pensar en nada Edward, simplemente yo no podría vivir en un lugar en donde tu no estés, tu me das todo lo que necesito para vivir, no quiero alejarme de ti jamás

- Piensa en Charlie, Reneé, tus amigos del Instituto Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike

cuando Edward mencionó a mis seres queridos supe que esto iba a ser algo definitivo, podía pensar en Charlie pero me recordé a mi misma que Charlie se las iba a arreglar bien solo, excepto por la comida, tal vez podría decirle a alguien que estuviera al pendiente de él, tal vez Billy… Reneé, la loca de Reneé, ella vivía su perfecta vida de colores en Florida con Phil, sabía que mi madre me echaba de menos pero ya desde hace tiempo no vivíamos juntas

- Oh Mike!! como te extrañaré, nunca pudimos salir a comer como querías que triste estoy! - puse cara de drama, Edward me miró enfurecido pero me acerqué a él y lo besé en los labios, nunca podría acostumbrarme a esto, sus labios tan fríos como el hielo pero tan suaves como el vidrio pulido, su exquisito aroma. el me devolvió el beso con desesperación, con deseo pero por que tenia que ser tan cruel y terminar el beso de esa manera?

-Vamos a casa se va a ser de noche y no quiero que vengan esos…. - Terminó la frase y no supe que iba a decir, pero tampoco se me ocurrió preguntarle pues en ese momento estaba mareada

- Ok, me arrastraré hasta casa

en ese momento me subió sobre su espalda y corrió hasta la casa, cerré los ojos, no me había recuperado del mareo y no quería devolver la manzana que había comido en el carro, no estaba muy entusiasmada por ir a urgencias hoy ya que me imaginé que Edward se preocuparía y me llevaría inmediatamente, sonreí al imaginar la escena.

-Que piensas?- Me dijo Edward y tiene esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta

-Mis Pensamientos son solo para mi, vamos a compartir una existencia juntos, creo que es justo que mis pensamientos sean algo intimo. Edward Gruñió cuando dije eso pero después relajó su postura

-Entra a casa pronto, Charlie estará aquí en 5 minutos, te veré en tu habitación después de que Charlie se haya dormido, hemos de hablar de algunos temas

-Esta bien, Murmuré, esto de las separaciones cortas me hacia mucho daño, no se como se le pudo haber ocurrido a Edward pensar en abandonarme, tendría que tener unas palabritas con el más tarde, me moví tan lentamente hacia casa que cuando miré, Edward ya había abierto la puerta para mi, me dio un rápido beso y se fue.

Me quite las Botas y la chaqueta y me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaba tener una buena excusa para no haber preparado la cena de Charlie, así que amontoné todos mis libros de matemáticas sobre la mesa, Charlie sabia que las matemáticas no eran mi fuerte así que… el sonido de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Bella? estas en casa?

No se porque Charlie Preguntaba siempre lo mismo, estaba mi monovolumen en el andén, habían luces encendidas, quien más podría ser sino yo? obviamente no podría decirle eso a Charlie, pero igual era absurdo

-Si Papá aquí estoy, lo siento se me pasó el tiempo tratando de estudiar Matematicas para el examen y olvidé hacer tu cena

- Bella podemos pedir una pizza

-No papá yo cocino, no te preocupes

-Esta bien, el juego ya va a empezar, vamos a ver como Minnesota es destrozado por Washington

Charlie se dirigió a la sala, tal vez tenia la esperanza de que me le uniera a su juego, pero la verdad no me interesaba y tampoco sabía quienes eran los jugadores. tal vez esta sería una de las últimas cenas que le prepararía a Charlie así que me esmeré para que todo fuera bien, puse un filete con patatas en el horno, en ese momento escuché el sonido de un carro cerca de nuestra casa, no le puse atención hasta que escuché que llamaban a la puerta.

-Ya voy yo Papá

me dirigí hacia la puerta pero tropezé con el tapete de la entrada, cuando me recuperé y abrí la puerta allí estaban Billy y Jacob Black. sentí un súbito escalofrío cuando vi a Jacob Black.

Algo había cambiado en él desde la última vez que lo vi, estaba hecho músculos nada más, pero aún conservaba las facciones de un niño, lo que me hizo sentir escalofríos fue su negra mirada y no por el hecho de que sus ojos fueran oscuros, simplemente había algo más en el en la forma en que me miro, como si yo fuera su peor enemiga o algo así, me recordó al primer día en el instituto, cuando conocí a Edward. Los Black se quedaron esperando a que yo articulara palabra, así que les sin decirles nada los invite a pasar. Jacob Miraba la casa para arriba y para abajo como tratando de encontrar algo.

-Buenas Noches Billy, Buenas Noches Jacob… Dije

-Buenas Noches Bella- Dijo Billy Black

en ese momento salió Charlie y saludó efusivamente a Billy, empezaron a parlotear acerca del juego, Jacob black también parecía interesado pero al mismo tiempo decepcionado. me dirigí a la cocina a terminar la cena, Genial ahora no iba a tener que comer, cuando tienes tantas cosas en que pensar, por ejemplo, el seguir hasta al fin del mundo al amor de tu vida, corrijo. al amor de tu existencia no es muy bueno comer, las nauseas son recurrentes, sonreí para mi misma en ese momento sentí que alguien había entrado a la cocina

-Papá ya esta lista la cena- en ese momento me di cuenta que no era Charlie sino Jacob Black que se acercaba a la cocina, ahora había cambiado su expresión, parecía sereno

-Oh lo Siento Jacob, Pensé que era Charlie- le dije y el sonrió

-No te preocupes Bella, Como estas? como va el monovolumen?

-Muy bien, creo que ya no los fabrican tan buenos como antes, pero va bien, es la clase de vehículo que una persona como yo necesita

-Pero veo que ya no lo usas muy seguido- había sospecha en su mirada, como si el supiera algo

-La verdad es que mi novio, perdón, Edward me recoge todos los días y me lleva al instituto, pero lo uso para ir al trabajo

-mmm ya veo- parecía muy concentrado en algo, me obligue a mirar a otro lado, así que me puse a trabajar en quitar la grasa del filete de la parrilla hasta que Jacob Black volvió a hablar

-No tomaste en cuenta mi advertencia la pasada vez en que te fui a ver al baile, los Cullen no son buena compañía Bella, debes ser un poco más lista y alejarte de esos….

me quede helada, ahora Jacob Black también se tomaba en serio las leyendas quileutes, que no eran leyendas sino la realidad mágica que nadie en el mundo conocía? al principio cuando el mismo me reveló qué eran los Cullen, el creía que nada más eran supersticiones de los ancianos de la tribu, cosas sin importancia, había pasado algo con él en estos meses en q no lo había visto? mi respuesta fue automática

-Ocupate de tus asuntos Jacob- Dije con la voz un poco ronca a causa de la sorpresa

-Pues ese también es MI asunto- aseveró, con una voz dura parecía no haber salido de él

-Y desde cuando mi vida privada también es tu asunto? le dije- irritada por la forma en que había usado el posesivo en la frase

-Bella debes alejarte de Los Cullen si quieres salir con vida de esto

-NO ME ALEJARÉ DE LOS CULLEN- le dije tan fuertemente que Charlie vino a la cocina a ver que sucedía, cuando vio que tenia su cena lista sus ojos brillaron por la sorpresa, Charlie era a veces tan fácil de sorprender

-Gracias Bells, Tu me alimentas muy bien- dijo gratamente sorprendido, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando pensé en nuestra separación. al fin y al cabo Charlie era mi padre y apenas ahora teníamos una relación padre e hija. no era una relación muy dulce ya que los dos no éramos muy expresivos que se diga y nos avergonzaban nuestros sentimientos.

-De Nada Papá, si no te importa voy a mi habitación estoy cansada- le dije sobreactuando un poquito

-No te preocupes Bells ve a descansar lo necesitas - me dijo con voz paternal.

Me despedí de los Black con un simple hasta luego y no mire mas a Jacob, soy muy cobarde para volverme a enfrentar con su fría mirada, subí a mi habitación pero sentí la necesidad súbita de tomar un baño y relajarme, me habían dejado muy tensa las palabras de Jacob en la cocina, que sabia él acerca de los Cullen? porque me había advertido que debía alejarme de ellos y por qué ahora era su asunto. me metí en la ducha con el agua tan caliente que mis agarrotados músculos se liberaron de la presión, lavé mi pelo dos veces, buscando que el olor de mi shampoo favorito me relajara también, esto no me estaba gustando para nada, tampoco ayudaba que sintiera cierta ansiedad por no haber visto a Edward en las últimas 2 horas, sonreí para mi misma cuando recordé que él debería estar en mi habitación en ese momento así que rápidamente salí de la ducha, alisé mi cabello casi con fuerza, lavé mis dientes y me fui a mi habitación.

cuando entré a la habitación no había nadie, era extraño porque Edward no estaba todavía, me recordé a mi misma que Charlie todavía estaba despierto así que Edward no apareceria por aquí todavía, necesitaba ocupar mi mente en algo así que encendí mi viejo computador e intenté conectarme a internet. revise mi e-mail y tenia 1 mensaje de mi madre, me contaba sobre Phil y su nuevo empleo, a ella no la hacia muy feliz que Phil se dedicara ahora a ser entrenador personal porque lo del baseball no había resultado, también hablaba sobre sus clases de yoga y su nueva dieta de la clínica mayo. la vida de mi madre era tan simple, pero ella era feliz en su vida cotidiana, afortunadamente Phil cuidaba de ella. Apagué el Computador y saqué mi viejo Libro de Novelas de Jane Austen, me estaba imaginando en el mundo que Jane Austen creó en sus novelas cuando sentí un suave y frio roce en mi frente, abrí los ojos, me había quedado dormida, Edward estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Lo Siento, te he despertado- dijo, pero no había pesar en su voz

-Pensé que no llegarías nunca, se me ha hecho eterno

-La eternidad es muy larga- dijo y me dio una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas que tanto me gustan

-Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte Edward

-Volvemos a la etapa de las preguntas- dijo y automáticamente le respondí - Volvemos a la etapa de las evasivas?

no me dejo seguir, me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó tan apasionadamente que me olvide de respirar otra vez, solamente escuchaba mis jadeos y su respiración acelerada hasta que terminó el beso. me tomé unos segundos para recomponerme

-Ese beso debería ser ilegal- le dije, el se rió y me tomó de la mano

-Te escucho- me dijo y yo empecé por acomodar todas mis preguntas

-Donde esta Alice? por qué no la he visto desde el día de mi cumpleaños?- dije- la echaba mucho de menos, Alice es mi mejor amiga, aunque a veces sea una maniática de la moda y las compras y odie mi estilo de vestir sencillo, Alice era la amiga que siempre había querido tener, definitivamente había algo malo en mi, antes de encontrar a Alice nunca había pensado en nadie como mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amiga es un vampiro, vaya bicho raro que soy.

-Alice y Jasper se marcharon, así como se van a marchar Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett- evaluó mi expresión pero continuó- Alice se siente un poco culpable por lo de tu cumpleaños, al final fue su idea lo de la fiesta y continuó con los planes de fiesta aunque tu hayas dicho que no querías una celebración en tu cumpleaños, Jasper se marchó con ella porque no pueden estar separados pero también siente mucha vergüenza contigo y con toda la familia, obviamente lo que pasó hace unos días confirma que él no es muy fuerte que digamos en el autocontrol, Jasper se siente fatal de haberte herido y más por el dolor que le esta causando esto a Alice

-Oh, no quiero que Alice se sienta mal, ella no tiene la culpa de que mi mala suerte me persiga a donde yo vaya-dije

-Si que tienes mala suerte, no crees que tu vida sería mas sencilla si no te hubieras enamorado de mi? -dijo con una sonrisa pero con pesar en sus ojos

-No, mi vida no sería sencilla, sería una vida muy solitaria- dije mientras le miraba las manos tan perfectas y tan frías

-Ya has pensado acerca de lo que te propuse en la tarde? me dijo un poco ansioso

-Si, y tu ya sabes la respuesta, simplemente quiero que me digas cual va a ser la historia oficial en Forks del Porque me voy y que le vamos a Decir a Charlie

-Bella, estas segura de que lo quieres hacer? preguntó un poco preocupado

-Si quiero ir contigo Edward, si me separo de ti no se que vaya a pasar conmigo, no solo me va a causar dolor emocional, también me va a causar dolor físico, cada cual toma sus decisiones en la vida y ya he tomado la mía

-Bueno Bella, Te amo, eres mi único amor, por ti es que estoy vivo si es que lo estoy.

-Que es lo que vamos a hacer, a donde vamos y por qué nos vamos realmente? pregunté con mucha curiosidad

-Amor, Sabes que no es la primera vez que nosotros vivimos en Forks?

-Si, Lo se- contesté automaticamente

-Quiero que me escuches Bella sin decir nada hasta que yo termine- me advirtió

-Lo haré - pero me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

-La Primera vez que vinimos a Forks estábamos Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y yo, nosotros hicimos un tratado con los quileute, sabes muy bien que Carlisle es muy pacifico y no quería tener problemas con ellos, pero ahora, los descendientes de Ephraim Black han dicho que el tratado esta roto, ellos creen que fui yo el que te mordí- Recorrió con su frio dedo la Cicatriz en forma de medialuna que me recordaba mi encuentro con James hace algunos meses en Phoenix- Continuó- y que Carlisle fue el que detuvo tu transformación, no sabemos aún porque ellos llegaron a esa conclusión, ahora ellos quieren matarnos a todos.

-Pero que van a poder hacer los quileutes contra ustedes si ustedes son vampiros y ellos son humanos. - Edward me miró con expresión escéptica

-Bella, los quileutes son Licantropos- articuló cada palabra como si pasara por alto lo obvio.


	2. Chapter 2

Me quedé fría, es que acaso las criaturas míticas no eran cosas simplemente de eso, de los mitos, como podrían haber en este mundo de humanos tantos secretos y criaturas viviendo al margen de todo. Edward continuó pero no sin estudiar a fondo mi expresión, confusa le dije -Jacob sabe todo acerca de nosotros? es Jacob un Lobo? cuando dije eso me di cuenta que estaba hablando en susurros

-Si, Jacob Black pertenece a una manada de Licantropos, Bella se que es algo muy difícil de explicarte ahora pero tendrás que confiar en mi en este tema- dijo mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi pelo húmedo

-Pero y como demonios voy a dejar a Charlie solo en Forks si él es el mejor amigo del padre de Jacob?- en realidad temía por mi padre, ya era bastante para mi haber sido perseguida hace unos meses por un vampiro cuya obsesión era la caza y temiendo la vendetta por parte de su compañera Victoria, ahora un añadido más a la lista, una manada de licántropos adolescentes buscando matar a la familia del amor de mi vida, Vampiros Buenos que estaban intentando llevar una vida tranquila y normal y mucho más por un mal entendido, me horrorizaba cada vez más al imaginar que vendría después. pero Edward me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bella tu padre estará a salvo, los licántropos no hieren a los humanos, ellos solo buscan la destrucción de nosotros los vampiros, Charlie va a estar bien- Juró

No me sentía muy tranquila con eso, pero al menos había algo bueno en los licántropos también, no le harían daño a Charlie, es más según Edward lo protegerían de Victoria y de cualquier otra criatura mítica existente, intenté crear una expresión serena, no quería mortificar más a Edward, el se veía tan contrariado y confundido, me hacia sufrir el hecho de que yo había dividido a su familia, había provocado la ida de Alice y Jasper, ahora me imaginaba como estaba Esme y empecé a sollozar.

-Shh Bella vas a despertar a Charlie- me dijo Edward en murmullos, rozó su fría y perfecta mano en mi mejilla, recorriendo mi barbilla pero sin quitarme la mirada de encima, poso sus labios en mis labios en un beso tan dulce, nunca me podría acostumbrar a esto, sus labios fríos pero al mismo tiempo dulces y tan perfectos se sincronizaban perfectamente con los míos, era como unir fuego y hielo en un momento, sentí dejar todo atrás y vivir una experiencia extracorporea con Edward hasta que empecé a hiperventilar, otra vez pero me di cuenta de que yo no era la única cuya respiración estaba agitada, Edward me miro con sus ojos líquidos hasta q nuestras respiraciones se calmaron

-Bella eres tan humana!- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras acomodaba mi almohada para que pudiera acostarme- No tenias mil preguntas que hacer Bella?

-Lamento que mis preguntas te molesten pero quería saber cual es la coartada para salir de aquí, es decir, que le diremos a Charlie para que no llame al FBI y a la CIA- dije en tono burlón, seguramente Charlie entraría en estado de shock si me escapaba con Edward, quería hacer las cosas bien por Charlie y por todo lo bueno que había hecho por mi en estos últimos meses cuando pude convivir de una manera continua con él.

-Bueno pensaba que tal vez tu tendrías una idea de que hacer, pero como siempre me gusta tener un plan B para todo hablé con Carlisle al respecto, mmm bueno también con Emmett aunque la opinión de Emmett no cuenta- dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

-Que dijo Emmett?- pregunté, tenia mucha curiosidad, Emmett no se destacaba por tener ideas muy lógicas y por la expresión de Edward seguro era algo gracioso

-Emmett cree que la mejor idea es decirle a Charlie que te vas a ir a un convento- Dijo y esta vez no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, reía genuinamente, una risa que no había visto en el en los últimos días, yo también Rei, me imaginé siendo la monja más torpe de un convento, enrredandome con mi propio habito pero Edward me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Carlisle piensa que lo mejor es que le digas a Charlie que has ganado una beca para estudiar en Dartmouth, así el te dejará marchar sin ningún problema, Alice tuvo una visión de esto antes de marcharse-torció el gesto al nombrar a Alice

-Y como voy a obtener esa beca? es decir, a cuantas personas vas a sobornar para que me reciban en esa escuela? es una de las mejores del país, crees que Charlie se lo tragará?- Dije un poco escéptica, no podría mantenerle el ritmo a todos esos cerebritos y ricos que asisten allí

-Bueno eso es un problema que ya he solucionado, pero no te preocupes estudiarás allí hasta el próximo semestre, también es una pista falsa para Victoria, Bella vamos a pasar un tiempo en Alaska, con otra familia de vampiros que son como nosotros-dijo tratando de mostrarse sereno

-A donde fuiste cuando decidiste que querías matarme- dije riendo bajo la perspectiva de que Edward Huia de mi

-Bella esto es lo más egoísta que he hecho jamás, creeme que me siento fatal al pedirte que dejes a Charlie, le mientas y te vayas conmigo, todavía tengo la esperanza de que desistas de venir con nosotros- dijo con mucho sufrimiento en su rostro

-NOOOO- Grite pero me recupere rápidamente para terminar con el sufrimiento de Edward- Yo voy a donde tu vayas Edward no me voy a quedar aquí viviendo una vida vacía sin ti, todavía no has entendido lo mucho que significas para mi? o es que acaso soy tan insignificante que quieres abandonarme, todavía no se como se te pueden cruzar esas ideas por la cabeza- pare para respirar, estaba entrando en estado de shock pero Edward sentía mucho sufrimiento tanto como yo así que me recompuse y le dije - Iremos Juntos, ahora seremos uno solo, a donde tu vayas yo iré.- cuando pronuncie esas palabras Edward cambió su expresión totalmente, se sentía feliz.

-Cuando nos vamos?-dije, calculando cuanto tiempo tendría para organizar mis cosas y dejar todo en orden

-Todavia no lo sé, Probablemente en 1 o 2 semanas, recuerda primero esta la graduación, es una de las cosas humanas por las que quiero que pases.

-Podemos ir a tu casa, me gustaría hablar con Esme- le pedí

-Claro, pero por favor no le prestes mucha atención a Rosalie, anda un poco más obstinada que de costumbre- me advirtió, no podía imaginarme como estaba Rosalie, sentí escalofríos cuando pensé en su bello rostro tan hermoso pero tan hostil a veces

Fuimos a su casa, Esme me recibió con mucha dulzura mientras que Emmett me dio uno de sus clásicos abrazos del oso, los cuales te dejan sin aire, Carlisle se veía un poco estresado había salido de su turno del hospital muy tarde y no había podido aclarar sus ideas, Rosalie estaba pasando canales a velocidad vampirica y al mismo tiempo estaba mirando una revista de moda, no se inmuto a saludarme en el tiempo que estuve en la casa. Edward y yo discutimos con Carlisle las opciones para nuestra ida y llegamos a la conclusión de que el truco de Dartmouth era el mejor, Carlisle me dijo muchas veces que me sentiría bien en Denalí y que estaba muy feliz de que yo haya decidido ir con ellos, a la mitad de la conversación yo estaba grogui así que Edward decidió llevarme a casa para dormir.

curiosamente desperté cuando ya estaba entrada la mañana, mi reloj biológico me indicó que era momento de levantarme para ir a la escuela, empecé a buscar con mi mano algún rastro de Edward pero no encontré nada, cuando abrí los ojos solamente vi un pequeño papel doblado cuidadosamente dirigido a la Señorita Bella Swan

Bella fui de Caza con Emmett, estaré en la escuela antes del examen, te amo.

Genial, tendría que conducir hasta la escuela. desde que Edward y yo éramos novios el pocas veces me dejaba conducir, ya sabia yo que mi monovolumen le molestaba porque era muy viejo, el insistía en que yo necesitaba algo realmente potente, aunque a decir verdad, con mi torpeza podría terminar en frente de un árbol sin siquiera darme cuenta. me bañé lo más rápido que pude, me vestí con lo primero que encontré (esto enojaría tremendamente a Alice) y fui directo a la cocina, la verdad no tenia mucho apetito así q me comí una galletita con leche. hoy era oficialmente mi último día en el instituto

Habian Posters relacionados con la graduación por todas partes, después de lo que sucedió ayer me había olvidado completamente de la tortura que supondría para mi esto, había un cartel que rezaba que no olvidáramos pasar por nuestras togas al finalizar el día, lo único que me hacia feliz era que podría ver a mi madre antes de marcharme con Edward a Alaska, pero extrañaba realmente a Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga y no es justo que se sienta de esa manera solamente por mi mala suerte, un ser tan torpe como yo se puede cortar con cualquier cosa. en ese momento sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, no había prestado atención por estar sumida en mis pensamientos, eran Angela y Ben.

-Hola Bella, sentimos haberte asustado- me dijo Angela con un ligero todo de vergüenza

-Hola Chicos, lo siento, creo que tengo estrés pre-graduación- dije disculpando

-No te preocupes Bella, todos estamos igual. ¿donde esta Edward?- preguntó Ben, era curioso porque de todos los chicos del instituto de forks el único que había trabado amistad con Edward era Ben

-No Tarda creo- empecé a sentirme ansiosa por Edward

Caminé con Angela y Ben hasta nuestra clase de Cálculo, Angela hablaba sobre lo mucho que sentía dejar el instituto de forks a un lado y empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar, estaba muy feliz porque no se separaría de Ben ya que juntos habían sido aceptados la universidad estatal.

-Bella y tu a que universidad irás - preguntó Angela con curiosidad, ahora ese era el tema de los corredores de la escuela, todos hablaban sobre su nuevo paso en cambio yo no le prestaba mucha atención a eso

-No lo sé Angela, no he recibido- en ese momento Edward me interrumpió

-Ambos iremos a Dartmouth Angela, no es genial, Bella ha ganado una Beca Para estudiar allí su primer año- dijo muy seguro, Edward mentía tan bien

-De verdad Bella? eso es genial, creo que ninguno de nosotros aquí ha tenido una oportunidad tan buena como esa, esa universidad cuesta muchísimo dinero

-Si lo sé, pero creo que no es tan díficil quedar allí- dije con sarcasmo y mire a Edward que tenia la expresión más inocente jamás vista

entramos a nuestro salón de clases y allí estaba el examen, no podía creerlo todavía, con lo mal que se me dan las matemáticas y era el último de una larga lista de exámenes que había presentado en los últimos días

-No te preocupes Bella, si no sabes alguna respuesta podemos cambiar nuestros exámenes- me dijo Edward y estaba convencida de que él lo haría

-No Gracias, ¿te estas cuestionando si soy mentalmente capaz de resolver un examen de calculo? - el aludido rodó los ojos pero no respondió nada.

Terminé el examen después de haber resuelto cada problema 3 veces para comprobar si estaba bien, Edward terminó de primero y como no si él se había graduado mucho, reí ante la perspectiva de Edward en una toga de graduación, el se vería tan hermoso, único, Dios Griego, destacaría entre todos los estudiantes, salí de mi entonación porque tropezé con mis propios pies al salir del aula, y allí estaba Edward esperandome.

-Que tal el examen? dijo con el ceño fruncido

-No lo sé, esperaré a los resultados - dije muy segura de que tal vez todo lo que resolví estaba mal

-Creo que al Señor Varner le vendría bien un auto nuevo- dijo con esa sonrisa torcida suya que tanto me gustaba

-Eres increíble de verdad- dije intentando contener una sonrisa

La Tarde transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos, Edward me dejo en casa, debía ir a casa a ultimar algunos detalles, imaginé que sería lo de la mudanza, así que me dediqué a lavar mi ropa y a organizar la casa, la tenia muy poco ordenada ya que me había pasado los últimos días en asuntos poco humanos

estaba en el cuarto de lavado cuando escuché un sonido en la cocina, tal vez sería Charlie que había llegado así que corrí al darme cuenta que no había hecho la cena, pero cuando llegué a la cocina no había nadie.

-Oh Oh creo que ahora si me volví loca- me dije a mi misma así que me puse a trabajar en la cena para Charlie, estaba cortando unas cebollas cuando de repente sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y allí todo se volvió negro.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**ACLARACIÓN: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y A SU CASA EDITORA (DESGRACIADAMENTE YO NO TENGO TANTA IMAGINACION PARA INVENTARME UNA SAGA COMPLETA DE VAMPIROS DIVINOS XD) YO SOLO TOMO LOS PERSONAJES Y LE DOY VIDA A MI HISTORIA. **

Edward POV:

Después de Dejar a Bella en Casa, me dirigí hacia la escuela de nuevo, necesitaba estar seguro de que Bella iba a aprobar su examen, solamente seria mirar por unos segundos sus respuestas y si estaban equivocadas cambiarlas, afortunadamente después de todos estos maravillosos meses a su lado conociendola puedo hacer su letra mucho mejor que ella misma, tanto que no se enteraría que he cambiado su examen. Mientras conducía estaba pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado mi existencia en estos pocos meses, pasé de ser un Vampiro sin alma, sin sueños, sin motivaciones a ser alguien realmente nuevo, el cambio nos llegaba a todos, el amor nos cambiaba completamente, lo había visto con cada uno de los miembros de mi familia y aunque este amor que siento por la humana más inocente y torpe de todo Forks me lleve a ser egoísta creo que puedo soportarlo, siempre pensé que el amor no existiría para mi por eso dedique mi existencia a otras cosas, soportando el infierno al que el destino me había condenado, había sacrificado una vida a cambio de vivir si eso era lo que hacia antes de conocer a Bella. Habria algo realmente mal en su cabeza? todavía no entendía como por un milagro ella podria amarme a mi, un ser sin alma, un asesino que había deseado su muerte en el momento que la conoció, ella sabia la tentación que en mi había por su sangre, pero aun así ella decidió amarme. Llegue a la escuela, no podía escuchar ningún pensamiento cerca así que muy rápidamente me dirigí a la oficina del Sr Varner ubique la pila de papeles que se suponía que eran los exámenes y busque el suyo, el Profesor no había chequeado los exámenes así que sería más fácil, encontré el examen de Bella, lo revise rápidamente y me di cuenta que ella lo había hecho bien, solamente se había equivocado en un solo punto así que busque rápidamente una goma para borrar e imitando su caligrafía a la perfección puse el ejercicio correcto.

Conduje rápido a casa, había muchos temas de los cuales ocuparse, en ese momento mi silencio mental cambió y empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia

Carlisle pensaba -_ Espero que este problema con los licántropos se solucione con nuestra partida, no me gustaría que ninguno de nosotros estuviera en peligro, tal vez si hablara- oh llego Edward_

Esme estaba muy ocupada - _ya casi todo esta listo ojalá que a Bella - twinkle twinkle little star- Hola Edward_

Hola Mamá - Respondi a sus pensamientos - que es lo que estas ocultando de mi?- pregunté con mucha curiosidad, raramente nos ocultábamos cosas en la familia, era contraproducente con mi don de leer mentes y con el don de Alice de ver el futuro

Nada Edward, es una sorpresa para ti y para Bella, es como un regalo de Graduación- Dijo con ese tono dulce maternal propio de ella. en ese momento escuche los pensamientos de Carlisle así que subí a su estudio para hablar con él

-Carlisle que es lo que te preocupa, si sabemos que los licántropos no van a atacar todavía o al menos no lo han planeado, sino Alice nos lo diría- dije muy confiado de que Alice pudiera avisarnos si algo salia mal

-Lo sé Edward pero creo que debemos apurarnos, la paciencia no es algo que caracterice a los licántropos y tu lo sabes mejor que yo, ellos quieren acabar con nosotros y no lo han hecho por la cercanía de Billy Black con Charlie

-Entonces vamonos ahora mismo Carlisle, no quiero arriesgar la vida de Bella- en ese momento Carlisle me silenció con sus pensamientos-_ Edward no le podemos hacer esto a Bella, lo tenemos que hacer bien por ella y por Charlie ya sabes que esa es una de las experiencias humanas que todos deben vivir, no estaría bien llevarnosla ahora._ asentí con la cabeza pero empezaron a bombardearme otros pensamientos no tan agradables, Rosalie.

en su mente habían muchos insultos para mi -_ El idiota de Edward siempre siendo impulsivo, que puede verle a esa insignificante humana? no es hermosa, es simplemente humana. _

Bloquee los pensamientos de Rosalie, no estaba de humor para escuchar sus charlas mentales vanidosas acerca de lo simple que era Bella, que aunque ella se consideraba hermosa, Bella tenia algo que ella ansiaba mas que su belleza, la humanidad.

-Entonces que es lo que debemos hacer Carlisle?- mi tono de voz sonaba desesperado, no quería poner en peligro la vida de Bella, sabía que lo mejor era acabar con este problema de una vez por todas e irnos a Alaska un tiempo

-Esperaremos a que sea el día de la graduación Edward, solamente son unos pocos días, nuestra casa en Denalí esta preparada, Carmen ha estado en contacto con Esme en lo últimos días, han estado pendientes de todos los detalles, Tanya esta muy entusiasmada de verte Hijo.

Tanya, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que la había visto, no era nada interesante estar cerca a Tanya cuando ella tenia pensamientos tan impropios sobre mi, hace muchos años le deje claro que ella no era la persona que yo buscaba, de hecho, en esa época la persona que yo buscaba probablemente no había nacido. inmediatamente Emmett me sacó del hilo de mis pensamientos con un grito mental. -_Edward, la situación se va a poner fea con Tanya esperandote en Denalí, no creo que ella este al tanto de tu relación con Bella, oh tendremos una lucha de mujeres por ti, tal vez las podemos poner a luchar en el lodo y la ganadora se queda contigo. _en ese momento Emmett fue muy imaginativo mostrando según su punto de vista lo que sería la lucha, como podía imaginarse algo así?

-Rosalieee Emmett esta imaginandose a Tanya desnuda- grité y Carlisle puso cara de espanto, solamente en 2 segundos escuché como Rosalie golpeaba a Emmett por sus pensamientos, ella estaba celosa como de costumbre.

-Edward- Ahora habló Carlisle- Ve con Bella hijo, seguramente ella estará ansiosa, este no es un paso fácil para Bella, necesita nuestro apoyo ahora más que nunca, hazle saber que es más que bienvenida en nuestra familia.

Asentí y me dirigí nuevamente hacia el carro, mientras iba, vi un gran agujero en la pared con forma de Emmett y un Emmett con cara de tragedia cerca de una muy hostil Rosalie, Emmett me miró y dijo mentalmente -_Genial Edward ahora voy a estar un mes en abstinencia, Gracias por tu ayuda. _no pude evitar Reirme, estaba de tan buen humor últimamente, la vida me sonreía, nunca en todas mis décadas de existencia había sentido algo como esto, esperaba que jamás se acabara. entré en el Volvo y me dirigí a casa de Bella, me sentía terriblemente ansioso, no podía esperar a ver al amor de mi existencia, era una sensación un poco extraña, sentía mas urgencia que antes, sentía como si algo extraño estuviera sucediendo, en ese momento sonó mi celular, mire la pantalla y era Alice, como echaba de menos a Alice, de todos ella era la que más me comprendía y ahora ella y Jasper estaban tratando de sobreponerse a lo sucedido en el cumpleaños de Bella, a veces era imposible escaparse de lo que somos, por muy bien edificada que estuviera nuestra fachada, es imposible deshacernos de nuestra naturaleza.

-Alice, como estas?- dije sonriendo

-Edward Bella ha desaparecido de mis visiones, no se que es lo que pasa, estaba vigilando como de costumbre, pero ahora no puedo verla, estoy muy nerviosa Edward, no se que me pasa, temo que haya pasado algo malo.

-Como que ha desaparecido?- dije con un tono de voz excesivo, esto no podía estar pasando, nunca nada desaparecía de las visiones de Alice

-Yo no Soy Dios Edward, yo no lo puedo ver todo, ni don no es una ciencia exacta, crees que yo puedo verlo todo, no puedo estar pendiente de la vida de todos - ahora dijo Alice muy indignada, en un tono insultante

-Lo siento Alice, es que esto no puede estar pasando, justo iba para la casa de Bella, la deje allí hace unas 3 horas- dije con un tono de disculpa

-Lo sé Edward, ve lo más rápido que puedas, estoy muy nerviosa, Jasper no puede controlar mis emociones, vamos para Forks hoy mismo

En ese momento Corte la comunicación, estaba justo al frente de la casa de Bella, había un efluvio muy extraño, un efluvio que no conocía, no podía diferenciar que era, parecían dos efluvios distintos, me bajé del Volvo y entré a inspeccionar la casa de Bella ya que Charlie no estaba allí aún, todo parecía normal, solo por la Lavadora encendida, pero Bella no estaba en la casa, no podía concentrarme porque la desesperación no me dejaba, no sabía a donde había ido Bella, traté de seguir su Olor cuando en la cocina, al lado de lo que parecían unas Cebollas vi un rastro de sangre Seca. entré en estado de Shock, no podía ni imaginarme que había pasado, tomé mi celular de nuevo y marque a Carlisle, necesitaba que alguien limpiara aquí para mantener a Charlie lejos de esto mientras encontrábamos a Bella.

Bella POV:

En la Oscurdad todo era paz, en mi cabeza empezaron a cruzar imágenes de mi vida como si fuera una película y yo misma fuera la única espectadora, podía ver el día en que mi madre me había llevado a Patinar por primera vez en Phoenix, sentí en mi cara el sol abrazador de la ciudad y el aire del desierto atravesando todo mi ser, inmediatamente el cambio de secuencia me llevó a el prado, en donde estábamos Edward y yo recostados sobre la suave hierba mientras Edward destellaba gracias al Sol, la secuencia cambió de nuevo y me llevó a un lugar muy lejano, un lugar que no conocía de nada, el túnel por el que caminaba tenia una luz al final, me toque los ojos porque la luz era enceguecedora pero pude ver con claridad lo hermoso que había en el otro extremo, podía ver una fuente de aguas cristalinas, sentía mucha sed quería llegar pronto a esa fuente y descansar junto al árbol que había al lado, me sentía tan cansada, traté de correr pero inmediatamente pude percibir una presencia tras de mi, era algo poderoso, seguía sintiendo sed y decidí ignorar lo que fuera que me estaba siguiendo. algo detrás de mi me llamó

-Bella no vayas tienes que regresar- dijo una voz muy dulce, como no podría reconocer esa voz, si era la que siempre había estado conmigo desde hace unos meses

-Pero es que me siento muy sedienta y cansada, mira allá hay una fuente con agua- replique mostrando el camino

-Bella no puedo ir contigo allá, debo quedarme aquí además creo que no es hora de que vayas todavía - me dijo Edward con dulce voz

Mire de nuevo hacia la fuente y vi a Mi Abuelita Swan sentada al borde de la fuente, tenia sus pies sumergidos en el agua, yo seguía sintiendo la misma necesidad de beber agua pero la abuelita sin moverse un centímetro de su posición me miró y sacudió su mano diciendo hola

-Abuela que haces aquí?- pregunté un poco asustada

-Bella hija, no es hora de preguntas, debes regresar a casa- dijo con la voz que tanto recordaba de mi infancia, me hizo sentir una niña pequeña

-Pero de verdad abuela, tengo mucha sed, por qué no me puedo unir a ti allá? - pregunté un poco ansiosa y llorando

ella no respondió y solo dijo adiós con la mano, de repente la luz desapareció y todo fue oscuro de nuevo.

**¿**_**QUE PASARÁ CON BELLA? LA ENCONTRARÁ EDWARD? TODO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS!!!**_

_**POR FAVOR SI TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA PUEDES DEJARME UN REVIEW, LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, NO ENFERMAN, NO DAN LA GRIPA AH1N1 Y ME HACEN SABER SI LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN, SI LO HAGO MAL TAL VEZ DEBO DEJAR EL FIC Y DEDICARME A CULTIVAR FRUTAS O ALGO ASI :( **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS 8 PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, Y A LAS QUE ME HAN AÑADIDO A SUS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS, CHICAS SON LO MAXIMO, GRACIAS**_

_**PROXIMAMENTE MÁS**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 **

**ACLARACIÓN: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y A SU CASA EDITORA (SI SI YO NO TENGO TANTA IMAGINACIÓN PARA INVENTARME TODO EL UNIVERSO TWILIGHT) **

**ESTE CAPI LO SUBO Y LE AGRADEZCO A VAMPIRE MASSEN POR SU APOYO, RECOMIENDO LEER SU FIC TRIUNFO POR VENGANZA, ESTA MUY BUENO… ÁNIMO VAMPIRE MASEN!! Y TAMBIÉN A TODAS LAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO :)**

**ALICE POV: **

Después del cumpleaños de Bella no pude evitar sentirme terrible, como no había sido capaz de ver lo que iba a pasar, a veces me culpaba a mi misma por el hecho de que causo mas problemas de los que soluciono con mi don, pero también me sentía realmente mal por Jasper, el hacía su mejor esfuerzo en esta vida que llevábamos, se había comprometido con nuestra causa y se resistía a la necesidad imperante de cazar humanos pero no era muy fácil escaparse de lo que somos en realidad. habíamos venido a Ithaca, esperando alejarnos un poco de la familia hasta que nos sintiéramos mejor, pero los echaba mucho de menos, sabia que tenia que regresar pronto, sino solamente Dios sabe que Usaria Bella el día de la graduación, con el gusto que tiene podría ir a la ceremonia vestida con harapos, afortunadamente me tenia a mi para aconsejarla con el tema de la moda, sino se vestiría como una anciana de 80 años, ni yo con mis 110 años me visto tan mal. en ese momento estaba mirando por la ventana, pensando en mi próximo viaje de compras, seguramente podría ir a New York a comprar un lindo vestido para Bella. en ese momento una visión vino a mi. era Edward, Emmett y Rosalie luchando con una sombra, podía escuchar los gruñidos procedentes de Edward, pero no podía ver nada más. empece a sentirme muy nerviosa así que me concentre al máximo para poder dislumbrar el futuro de Bella pero no podía ver nada, era como si Bella nunca hubiera existido en mis visiones.

-Alice qué es lo que sucede? que ves?- dijo Jasper sintiendo el cambio de mi estado de ánimo. me sentía tan nerviosa y ansiosa

-No puedo ver a Bella en mis Visiones Jazz, esto es muy extraño, nunca me había sucedido!! - Exclame y Jasper inmediatamente me paso el celular. Marqué rápidamente el numero de Edward, ansiosa porque contestara pronto

-Alice, como estas?- Dijo, oh Edward estaba tan feliz pero no tenia tiempo para presentaciones

-Edward Bella ha desaparecido de mis visiones, no se que es lo que pasa, estaba vigilando como de costumbre, pero ahora no puedo verla, estoy muy nerviosa Edward, no se que me pasa, temo que haya pasado algo malo- hablé tan rápido que ningún humano habría sido capaz de entender ni una sola palabra.

-Como que ha desaparecido?- Dijo con un insultante tono de voz que me hizo perder mi paciencia, que creía que yo era, el hada madrina de los cuentos que todo lo sabe?

-Yo no Soy Dios Edward, yo no lo puedo ver todo, ni don no es una ciencia exacta, crees que yo puedo verlo todo, no puedo estar pendiente de la vida de todos- dije e inmediatamente sentí una suave ola de calma procedente de Jasper, pero al ver a Jasper a los ojos podía ver que el también estaba sufriendo y que no podría controlar mis estados de ánimos por mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento Alice, es que esto no puede estar pasando, justo iba para la casa de Bella, la deje allí hace unas 3 horas- Dijo Edward y entendí que el estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso

-Lo sé Edward, ve lo más rápido que puedas, estoy muy nerviosa, Jasper no puede controlar mis emociones, vamos para Forks hoy mismo- en ese momento Edward corto la comunicación y voltee a ver a Jasper con el teléfono en la mano listo para llamar a las lineas aéreas

-Jazz estas seguro que quieres venir conmigo a Forks?- Pregunté aunque ya sabia la respuesta

-Como si no lo supieras ya Alice, debo llamar a las lineas aéreas o iremos al aeropuerto directamente?

me concentré por un momento y dije - creo que debemos ir directamente al Aeropuerto, así podré comprar algunas cosas en el duty free mientras esperamos nuestro vuelo, genial!

**EDWARD POV: **

-Carlisle necesito que vengas pronto a la casa de Bella, ella ha desaparecido y debemos mantener a Charlie fuera de esto sea lo que sea- dije esperando no tener que explicarle todo por teléfono a Carlisle

-Esta bien Hijo, Iremos para allá ahora mismo

-Dile a Emmett que venga también - necesitaba un poco de ayuda extra y Emmett podría hacer bastante

-Todos Iremos no te preocupes

Corte la comunicación, me concentré en el efluvio que invadía la casa de Bella, no podía distinguir bien de que se trataba, era algo completamente nuevo para mi, traté de seguirlo pero me llevaba fuera de la casa, debía esperar a Emmett para que me ayudara con lo que fuera que tendría que enfrentarme, salvaría a Bella, la traería de vuelta sana y salva en donde fuera que estuviera, pero mi lado menos optimista empezó a decirme que qué sucedería si no encontraba a Bella con Vida? ella había sangrado antes de salir de aquí. Podria un corazón muerto morir de nuevo? no podría seguir existiendo sin Bella, fuera lo que fuera yo también moriría de nuevo con ella, en ese momento Los pensamientos de Carlisle me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, todos estaban aquí hasta Rosalie que en sus pensamientos mostraba preocupación por Bella.

La sangre Derramada por Bella ya estaba seca así que no era difícil para nosotros estar cerca de ella

-Parece que fue hace bastante tiempo que se llevaron a Bella de aquí.- dijo Carlisle con voz un poco preocupada

-Vamos Edward, no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo- dijo Emmett un poco apurado.

-Edward vas con nosotros o pretendes quedarte aquí hasta que nos hagamos viejos- Dijo Rosalie con impaciencia. me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta de que ella también venia a salvar a Bella

Seguimos el rastro totalmente ajeno a nosotros, no podíamos diferenciar si era Licantropo o era Vampiro el que había secuestrado a Bella, a veces Olia a Licantropo pero se mezclaba con nuestro efluvio, con efluvio de vampiro.

Corrimos por todo el bosque, estábamos concentrados totalmente siguiendo nuestro agudo sentido del olfato de repente escuché los pensamientos de alguien que Jamás había escuchado

_Debo Llevar a la traidora rápido donde la chupasangres así acabaremos con esto de una buena vez se que Jacob y Sam me agradecerán después el haber hecho esto ya que ellos no tuvieron el carácter suficiente para hacerlo antes, creo que yo debería ser el jefe de la manada, esperen, que es ese asqueroso olor dulzón, ah huele a vampiro…. _me quede pasmado al escuchar esto, pude ver a lo lejos que el licántropo llevaba a Bella en su lomo, una Bella inconsciente y herida, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la imagen del cuerpo casi sin vida de Bella, podía escuchar su corazón palpitar lentamente y asi como estaba sin moverme ni un centímetro al ver como el amor de mi existencia estaba a punto de morir no podía reaccionar así que fue Emmett el que atacó al Licantropo. _vamos Edward no te quedes allí necesitamos llevar a Bella con Carlisle rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde. _Emmett casi que me grito en sus pensamientos pero me moví, nos acercamos sigilosamente al Licantropo que no estaba familiarizado con nuestro efluvio porque era un licántropo muy joven, a decir verdad el mas joven de la manada. rápidamente Emmett atacó al Lobo por un lado dejando caer a Bella al Bosque, yo tomé su cuerpo caliente aún contra el mío de una manera protectora, su esencia invadio mi nariz, la esencia de su sangre fresca presente en su brazo derecho y en su cabeza, el monstruo que vivía en mi estaba a punto de salir pero hasta ese mismo monstruo no podía luchar contra el lado amoroso que me invitaba a protegerla y llevarla hasta donde Carlisle para que estuviera a salvo. _idiota se que va a ser difícil para ti llevarla hasta donde Carlisle así como esta pero debes soportarlo, debes soportar la tentación que supone su sangre, si la amas de verdad hazlo, como yo lo hice con Emmett. _Me dijo Rosalie en sus pensamientos. _esto va a ser divertido Edward no te preocupes por nosotros, este lobito va a ser pan comido, es tan joven, ve y lleva a Bella con Carlisle _- Dijo Emmett, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

Corri demasiado rápido, podía escuchar los violentos jadeos de Bella y su pulso disminuyendo significativamente cada momento, la tentación que suponía su sangre estaba latente, pero no podía ni imaginarme el como seria si la probara, no podía pensar con claridad al verla así como estaba, tan pálida como yo mismo que soy un vampiro. acuné su cuerpo contra el mío, buscando una posición más cómoda, tomé mi celular y telefonee a Carlisle para que se fuera a nuestra casa y allí pudiera atender a Bella. mientras cerraba el teléfono no pude evitar rozar sus labios con los míos para salir corriendo de nuevo hacia nuestra casa.

**ROSALIE POV: **

En ese momento solamente quedábamos Emmett y yo luchando en contra de ese insignificante Licantropo, era tan joven que no sabia como atacarnos, estaba solo y podía oler en el ambiente el miedo que destilaba ese estúpido chucho.

-Em acabemos con esto de una vez, debemos ir a casa pronto- dije de la manera más sensual que pude, a decir verdad me excitaba ver a Emmett luchar contra cualquier cosa, se veía tan salvaje que podría haberme lanzado allí mismo encima de él, el lo notó por lo que en ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron de una manera pasional, el estúpido chucho aprovecho ese momento para atacar con una de sus patas a Emmett. una ira invadió mi cuerpo, nadie se atrevía a tocar a mi Emmett y vivía para contarlo. gruñí y me lance encima del chucho, luchamos en la hierba, Emmett tenia al chucho entre sus manos reteniendo

-Vamos Rose, arrancale la cabeza a este lobito- dijo y me dio una sonrisa picara

en ese momento aparecieron 2 personas, me sorprendío que fueran personas, aunque no humanos, ellos también eran chuchos, pero no estaban en fase. reconocí al que se hacia llamar Jacob y a Sam

-Paren eso por favor, que ha pasado aquí- dijo con furia, estaba temblando, ah que temperamentales eran los chuchos, ya iba a entrar en fase

-Estamos acabando con este idiota, me parece que es de tu manada- dije casi escupiendo la última palabra

Jacob seguía temblando pero el otro que venia con el intento calmarlo hasta que pudo hablar otra vez

-Pero por qué quieren acabar con él- dijo con odio en la voz

-Porque tu amigo Fido Secuestro a Bella de su casa y la llevaba a Bella Herida en su Lomo, te parece poco idiota- dije con sarcasmo, en ese momento el idiota de Jacob paro de temblar y tenia cara de confusión

-Si quieres acabar con nosotros los Cullen intentalo idiota, pero no metas a Bella Swan en esto, me parece de lo más hipócrita que tu padre es amigo del padre de Bella y tu manada la quiere matar- dije al ver que el estúpido de Jacob no hablaba

-Pero Nosotros no hemos querido acabar con Bella, es más, hace unas semanas no entramos en fase porque estamos esperando que ustedes abandonen Forks- dijo Jacob confundido

-Parece que no tienes control sobre tu manada de niñitos Jacob

-Esta Bella bien, esta viva?- pregunto pero pude saber que realmente estaba preocupado, que idiota

-No lo Sabemos, Edward la llevó hasta donde Carlisle

-El Doctor Colmillos podrá salvarla- Dijo en tono sarcástico

-Pues no lo vamos a saber hasta que estemos allá chucho inmundo- dije destilando odio en mis palabras

-Rubia, dile a tu marido que suelte a Lucas para que salga de fase y nos explique que es lo que esta pasando

Inmediatamente Emmett soltó al chucho llamado Lucas, y allí se convirtió en persona si es que se le podía llamar persona, era muy bajo, con el cabello largo y ojos grises, un verdadero espectáculo para los raros, allí como "persona" miro a Jacob y a Sam con una mirada desafiante

-Que es lo que has hecho idiota- dijo Sam Tomandolo de un brazo fuertemente

-Lo que a ustedes les dio miedo hacer, yo lo hacia por el bien de nuestra comunidad, porque esa tal Bella es una traidora, ama a estos chupasangres, seres repulsivos

-No estaba en tus manos hacer tal cosa imbécil, nadie te ha ordenado nada de esto- Dijo Jacob con mirada asesina

-La otra chupasangres dijo que si le entregaba a la tal Bella ella haría que los Cullen se fueran de Forks y eso era lo que ustedes querían no?

-Vamonos, debemos llevar esto al consejo de ancianos- dijo el Idiota de Sam

ACA SUBI EL CAPI E INTENTARÉ SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPI HOY MISMO…

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

SOBREVIVIRÁ BELLA? PODRA SOPORTAR EDWARD LA TENTACIÓN DE LA SANGRE DE BELLA? TODO EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS

POR FA SI LES GUSTA O NO ME PUEDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW? LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS NO DAN AH1N1 NI TAMPOCO TARDAN MUCHO Y ME HACEN SABER SI LO HAGO BIEN O DEBO DEDICARME A ESCRIBIR OTRA COSA :)

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, EXCEPTO LUCAS (SI ESE LO INVENTÉ YO XD) LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y A SUS EDITORES, YO SIMPLEMENTE USO SUS PERSONAJES PARA DARLE VIDA A MI HISTORIA. **

**EDWARD POV: **

el aire del bosque golpeaba mi cara, no era consiente de la velocidad que había alcanzado, el aire puro del bosque hacia que mi monstruo interior estuviera en calma, solamente era consiente de que debía correr y rápido para poder salvar a Bella. qué había llevado a ese Lucas ha hacerle algo asi al amor de mi existencia? ahora su cuerpo tibio estaba en mis brazos, su pulso era bajo pero su respiración era constante, sus heridas eran pocas pero profundas, lo único que quería era llegar pronto a donde Carlisle, fui consiente de que había llegado cuando empece a escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia. la puerta estaba abierta pero al detenerse el aire fresco del bosque el monstruo empezó a luchar, opté por no respirar.

-CARLISLEEE- grité sin necesidad porque sabia que él iba a escucharme de todas maneras. el bajó a la puerta a velocidad vampirica

-Debemos llevarla al hospital Edward, se ve mal y aquí no tengo el equipo suficiente para poder atenderla- dijo Carlisle pacientemente

-No podemos llevarla al hospital, no tenemos ninguna excusa para lo que le paso Carlisle, debemos mantener a todos fuera de esto- dije desesperado, no quería tener que dar explicaciones y mentirle a Charlie

-Esta bien, ya he organizado una habitación con todo lo que considero necesario, aún así preciso que robes algunas cosas del hospital hoy mismo- dijo Carlisle e inmediatamente subió las escaleras.

al llegar a la habitación mas alejada de la casa pero también la más espaciosa e iluminada acosté a Bella en la camilla e inmediatamente Carlisle empezó a trabajar _Edward ella ha perdido mucha sangre es necesario hacerle una transfusión para que pueda seguir su recuperación, y no trates de hacerte el valiente intentando soportar la tentación que supone su sangre para ti, puedes salir si quieres. _

-NO me quedaré aquí con ella- dije respondiendo a los pensamientos de Carlisle.

Carlisle que había dedicado su existencia a trabajar en el campo de la medicina trabajaba rápidamente en el cuerpo de Bella, le puso una intravenosa, un holter para monitorear su frecuencia cardiaca ,oxigeno y algunas otras maquinas para monitorear el estado de Bella, empezó a limpiar sus heridas una a una y le administro morfina para que no hubiera dolor posteriormente, tenia en su cuero cabelludo un corte Carlisle empezó cuidadosamente a suturar la herida, podía ver como hacia cada sutura en paz, sin ni siquiera sufrir tentación alguna.

-Edward necesito que vayas por Sangre, ella necesita una transfusión urgente, lo debemos hacer antes de que su ritmo cardiaco disminuya mas

-Donde esta- Respondi automaticamente

-En el garaje hay una pequeña reserva de sangre, ya sabes para las emergencias como estas, solo tenemos del tipo de Bella así que ve rápido

Corri a donde me había dicho Carlisle, rápidamente encontré unas bolsas de sangre, que olían bastante mal pero salvarían a Bella, subí las escaleras y se las entregué a Carlisle. en ese momento el olor a sangre humana había desaparecido, Carlisle había limpiado cuidadosamente cada parte y había incinerado todos los implementos, rápidamente conecto una de las bolsas de sangre a la intravenosa que le había puesto a Bella, ahora se veía bastante preocupado _Edward necesitaré una maquina de rayos X, parece que tiene un brazo roto, pero necesito saber que tan severa es la fractura y me gustaría revisar también su cabeza. _Inmediatamente aparecieron Emmett y Rosalie

-Ya nos Deshicimos del Chucho, no tuvimos que ensuciarnos las manos con sangre de chucho yuck- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa triunfal e inmediatamente en un pequeño resumen Rosalie me mostró mentalmente lo que había pasado con los Licantropos y como Sam y Jacob se habían llevado al más joven de su manada llamado Lucas al consejo de ancianos

-Emmett necesito que vayas al hospital y robes una maquina de Rayos X, esta en el ala de laboratorios, no será muy difícil- dijo Carlisle conteniendo una sonrisa

-Oh Doctor Cullen, como podría yo robar una maquina del hospital, eso es delito- Dijo Emmett fingiendo falsa inocencia, pero en sus pensamientos estaba recordando una vez que robó una silla de examen ginecológico y el estetoscopio de Carlisle, oh bloquee sus pensamientos, no estaba de ánimo para ver sus aventuras con Rosalie. Carlisle Rodo los ojos y se detuvo en las maquinas que monitoreaban a Bella. _No te preocupes Edward ella va a estar bastante bien, creo que solamente esta inconsciente por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, pero ahora sus signos vitales están muy bien, tal vez se despierte en unas cuantas horas, no considero viable mantenerla dormida por más tiempo. _Yo solamente asentí como respuesta a los pensamientos de Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie salieron de la habitación rápidamente a cumplir su tarea, mientras Carlisle tomaba su celular y telefoneaba a Esme que se encontraba en la casa de Charlie limpiando todo el desastre, escuché como Esme le había dicho a Charlie que Alice y Bella se habían ido en un viaje de compras a Los Angeles y que regresarian un día antes de la graduación, Charlie no le había visto ningún problema ya que confiaba totalmente en su hija y yo seguía en Forks. ahora me paré al lado de la cama en donde se encontraba Bella, su rostro estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor pero era un rostro que no parecía estar sufriendo solamente destilaba paz, sus labios estaban rosados de nuevo, tomé su mano buena y la acerque a mis labios tracé cada uno de sus dedos con un camino de besos y empece a pensar lo mucho que dolería si Bella se apartara de mi lado, no quería separarme nunca más de ella, no sabia como había podido pensar en abandonarla en Forks después del incidente con Jasper, su vida y mi existencia estaban atadas de una manera u otra, no podríamos vivir sin el otro. _Edward no te preocupes que ella estará bien, aunque creo que debo cambiarle la ropa, mira esa ropa que trae, parece una pordiosera, a decir verdad creo que ahora debería ir a quemar toda su ropa y reemplazarla con ropa nueva lo vi, mira esto_.Yo conocía a la dueña de esa voz y quien más podría ser, inmediatamente me mostró a Bella en un hermoso vestido Azul, su cabello caía en cascada por la espalda con pequeñas flores en cada rizo, ella iba de mi brazo, era nuestra graduación.

-Alice! como es que has llegado tan pronto?- pregunté extrañado

-Los echaba mucho de menos, y necesito estar al lado de Bella cuando despierte, no te puedes ni imaginar lo mal que me sentí cuando no podía verla, que le paso?- pregunto Alice escandalizada al ver a Bella inconsciente

-Un Perro Llamado Lucas la secuestro para entregarsela a- allí fue que caí en cuenta lo que había sucedido y quien había sido la culpable de todo esto

-Victoria- dijimos al unisono Alice y Yo

-Ella ha estado detrás de todo eso Edward, Pero ella no sabia que yo no podía ver a los licántropos, ni siquiera yo misma lo sabia- dijo Alice sorprendida

-Victoria es muy astuta, pero todo esto es mi culpa, yo no le presté mucha atención a sus pensamientos la única vez que la vi en el claro del bosque cuando nos encontramos con James- Dije y un sentimiento de culpa me invadió, Bella estaba sufriendo por mi culpa

-Edward tu no tienes la culpa de la mala suerte de Bella, ella va a estar bien y a salvo con nosotros, ninguno de nosotros se va a separar de ella, pero creo que debo decirte algo- dijo Alice bajando la mirada

pude ver en su mente a donde iba. -Alice yo no puedo condenar a Bella a esta vida, si es que se le puede llamar así, yo no puedo hacerlo- dije y Alice Rodo los ojos

-Edward, no es tu decisión, es la decisión de Bella, además es más seguro para ella ser vampira a seguir siendo humana, dejala que ella decida- en ese momento Alice empezó a pensar en otra cosa, empezó a decir mentalmente el alfabeto en cada una de las lenguas que conocía

-ALICE!! que es lo que escondes- Pregunté desesperado

-Nada, tu solamente ocupate de Bella y de no dejarla sola, creo que se desperará pronto.

-Cuanto entiendes por "pronto" Alice- Dije retandola

-Dejame Ver- se rio pero se concentró allí pude ver su visión, una hora

Alice Salió de la habitación, debía ir a organizar sus compras del día y quería tener momentos a solas con Jasper que no se había aparecido por la habitación, pero podía sentir las olas de calma que me enviaba desde su habitación.

Pasaban los minutos lentamente, el ritmo cardiaco de Bella había mejorado notablemente, su rostro tenia más color y su respiración seguía constante, sin ninguna duda Carlisle había hecho un buen trabajo. _Hey Eddie hemos traído lo que dijo Carlisle, me debes una este aparatejo pesa demasiado y fue muy difícil robarlo del hospital _dijo Emmett en sus pensamientos, escuché que Jasper y Carlisle habían Bajado a Ayudarle a ubicar correctamente la Maquina de Rayos X.

llevamos a Bella todavía inconsciente y Carlisle le tomo múltiples placas de su cabeza y su brazo izquierdo, que tenia una leve fractura que solo con un yeso estaría bien en algunos días, su cabeza estaba normal, _cuantas veces la habrá dejado caer su madre cuando era pequeña, miren todas esas contusiones curadas, pero extrañamente ninguna contusión del golpe de hoy sin ninguna duda ha tenido suerte- _me reí ante el comentario mental de Carlisle. subimos de nuevo a la habitación y Carlisle empezó a trabajar en el brazo Izquierdo de Bella acomodando el hueso de la manera correcta para comenzar a enyesar. allí empezamos a escuchar suaves jadeos, mi dulce Bella se había despertado.

**BELLA POV: **

Mi cuerpo se sentía terriblemente cansado, pero también me sentía flotando entre las aguas, rápidamente las aguas fueron reemplazadas por nubes, me sentí volar por un momento y luego de nuevo me sentí en la comodidad de una nube, esto era extraño, probablemente estaba muerta, pero empece a escuchar sonidos muy humanos pero no sabia de donde provenían, empece a sentir parte por parte mi cuerpo, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, sentía fuertes punzadas.

-Hijo puedes ponerle un poco más de ese analgésico en la intravenosa a Bella, creo que lo necesitará- escuché una voz muy clínica, quien podría ser Carlisle? que hacia Carlisle aquí, si yo estaba en casa

-Creo que ella ya nos escucha Edward, puedes hablarle- Dijo de nuevo Carlisle

-Bella me escuchas? estoy aquí contigo, por favor abre los ojos- dijo Edward con la voz más suave y dulce que jamás había escuchado mientras sentía sus frías manos sobre mi frente, se sentía tan bien su frio tacto en mi cabeza que parecía estar quemandose.

me obligué a abrir lentamente mis ojos, la luz era cegadora pero allí estaba él mi milagro personal tan cerca de mi, traté de tocarlo para saber si era real o si de verdad estaba muerta pero cuando intente levantar mi brazo izquierdo una fuerte punzada me detuvo

-Ahhhhhhhhh Grite fuertemente

de inmediato Edward se puso alerta y miró a Carlisle

-No te preocupes Bella, se te pasara en un momento, es solo que tienes fracturado tu brazo izquierdo, ya terminé de ponerte el Yeso, pronto tu brazo estará como nuevo- dijo Carlisle

-Que me paso?- pregunté con voz ronca, todavía me moría de sed

-Bella no es momento para eso, tu solo concentrate en recuperarte luego podemos hablar de ese tema- Dijo Edward con voz calmada

-Donde estoy y que me pasó Edward? Por favor dime que me sucedió, no recuerdo nada y no me salgas con evasivas- dije, detestaba que me ocultaran cosas

-Estas en mi casa, un idiota llamado Lucas te secuestró de tu casa, pasé horas muy difíciles tratando de buscarte porque desapareciste de las visiones de Alice, el tal Lucas hizo una alianza con Victoria para acabar con nosotros, pero todo le salió mal- contesto el con Rabia en la voz

-Y Charlie? esta bien- noté un sonido extraño a mi lado, era un holter que había registrado el cambio en mi ritmo cardiaco

-Calmate Bella, Charlie esta bien, piensa que estas en un viaje de Compras con Alice en los Angeles- dijo sonriendo

-Genial, ahora voy a llegar del viaje de compras con un brazo roto

-Si, le podemos decir a Charlie que tropezaste y te caíste, tienes que aceptar que pudo haber pasado- ahora Edward estaba de excelente humor, aunque podía ver en sus ojos que estaba sufriendo

-Que es lo que va mal Edward?- pregunté mirando hacia otro lado, no podía verlo a los ojos porque terminaría deslumbrada, el cuidadosamente se acerco a mi obligandome a mirarlo a los ojos, empezó a recorrer mi cara con la punta de su nariz hasta que posó sus labios en los míos dulcemente, sus labios tan fríos y suaves pero tan dulces se movían suavemente, podía sentir su aliento frio en mi cara, inspiraba profundamente para sentir su exquisito aroma en mi pero el holter me delató.

-Edward no debes hacerle eso a Bella, mira como ha subido su ritmo cardiaco- Dijo Carlisle, en ese momento recordé que el estaba allí y me ruboricé

Edward sonrió al verme avergonzada, tomó mi mano buena y le dio un beso

-Bella si sientes mareos o vértigo solo llamame, voy a estar en casa al pendiente de ti- Dijo Carlisle con voz amable y se fue

yo solo asentí y me giré a mirar de nuevo a Edward que tenia de nuevo su rostro teñido en sufrimiento

-Bella por un momento pensé que te iba a perder para siempre, pensé que no ibas a vivir y si tu no existes no tiene sentido de que yo exista- Dijo Edward mientras se ponía su mano en la frente como gesto de desesperación

-Vamos a estar juntos para siempre Edward jamás me voy a separar de ti- en ese momento nuestros labios se acercaron de nuevo y ya no nos importó el holter, era un momento tan mágico, deseaba tener a Edward más que en un simple beso, deseaba entregarme a el de todas las maneras posibles, sentía la necesidad de unirme a él y ser uno solo, mis alocadas hormonas empezaron a salir a flote, noté que sus labios ya no eran dulces, sus labios se movían con pasión, sus manos empezaban a acariciar mi muslo y sus labios habían bajado hasta mi cuello, gemí de placer y en ese momento se detuvo.

-Te duele algo? te he hecho daño?- Preguntó Edward mientras que yo intentaba calmar mi respiración, habíamos llegado muy lejos esta vez.

-Edward no me has hecho nada malo, al contrario, pero ya que estamos aquí me gustaría hablar de algo contigo.

**QUE TENDRÁ QUE DECIRLE BELLA A EDWARD? QUE PASARÁ CUANDO SE MARCHEN A DENALÍ? POR QUÉ LUCAS CONOCIA A VICTORIA? **

**TODO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS…**

**POR FA ESTOY SINTIENDO QUE NO LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA, LOS REVIEWS ME DICEN SI LO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN O MAL, AYER SUBI EL CAPITULO 4 Y SOLAMENTE ME HAN DEJADO 3 REVIEWS, ES QUE LO HAGO TAN MAL (PUCHERO AL ESTILO ALICE) **

**SI LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA SOLAMENTE DEJENME UN REVIEW, NO SEAN MALITAS**

**PREGUNTA: **

**LES GUSTARIA UN POCO DE LEMMONS EN ESTA HISTORIA? **

**LO QUE SIGUE SE QUE LES VA A ENCANTAR!!**

**CHAUUU**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y A SU GENIAL CEREBRO, LO QUE RECONOZCAN NO ES MIO, SOLAMENTE LA TRAMA ES MIA :)**

**BELLA POV: **

Cerré los ojos para pensar en calma, no podía pedirle aquello si lo miraba fijamente a esos hermosos ojos color topacio que me deslumbraban siempre, cuando los abrí encontré un rostro totalmente contrariado probablemente el ya tendría idea de que le quería hablar o a lo mejor no, me siento tan afortunada de ser la única excepción a su extraño don, sabia que quería hablarle de algo serio, pero no se decidía a empezar el mismo la conversación, en ese momento no sabia que me incomodaba mas, si mi brazo fracturado, mis suturas en la cabeza o el silencio que se había expandido por un largo rato, hasta que me decidí

-Edward tu sabes lo que realmente significas para mi?- pregunté mirando mi mano, no podía mirarlo a los ojos

-Si lo sé- sonrió pero su rostro seguia preocupado

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que lo hagamos, quiero decir, cuantas mas accidentes debo tener para que tu te convenzas que lo correcto es Transformarme?- tomé aire, esto era dificil y continue- has contado todas las veces en la que alguien ha intentado matarme o el destino ha querido eliminarme del mundo?

-Han sido muchas veces- esta vez no sonrió, parecía estar confundido

-Se que tu no quieres destruir mi alma, porque piensas que tu no tienes alma, pero sabes qué, si yo pensara que alguno de los Cullen no tuviera alma, nada más tendría que mirar a cada uno a los ojos y ver que el extraño color de sus ojos son porque quieren ser diferentes a los demás vampiros que hay en el mundo, que su color de ojos viene de la sangre animal de la que se alimentan- en ese momento el levanto la mano para interrumpirme pero continué sin importarme lo que iba a decir- o empecemos por Carlisle que trabaja 12 horas en el hospital de Forks tratando de salvar vidas, o tu madre Esme que es tan Maternal que no tuvo reparo en acoger a 5 desconocidos como sus hijos- Edward ya no me miraba a los ojos, su miraba iba a lado y lado de la habitación, no me importó y continué mi discurso, sabia que todos estaban escuchando y eso era lo que quería, se lo debía a cada uno de ellos por haberme recibido en su familia- Emmett, Alice y Jasper que te han ayudado en el momento en que yo necesito ayuda y hasta Rosalie que aunque me odia siempre esta ahí- Esta vez el no habló, se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos y mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas, me sentía miserable al pedirle esto, pero es que lo necesitaba para siempre, mi vida no podría ser sin él, era tan difícil para el hacerlo, aunque odiaba mostrar mis sentimientos sabia que estas lagrimas que estaba derramando eran una combinación de muchas cosas, alegría por tenerlo, amor, desamor, agradecimiento. en ese instante Edward paso dulces labios y besó cada lagrima que había derramado, tomó mi mano buena entre sus manos con dulzura y la besó.

-Bella, yo no puedo ser tan egoísta de condenarte a una media vida como esta, tu no sabes el dolor que pasarás, la sed, el ver como pasan los años y tu no cambias en nada, tus gustos, tus aficiones se quedan allí estancadas en donde estaban en el momento de tu transformación- dijo mientras podía sus manos con mi mano en sus ojos

-Entonces eso quiere decir que mis sentimientos también se congelarán para siempre y que todo esto que siento por ti va a ser eterno- dije sonriendo

-Bella pideme cualquier cosa, lo que tu desees en el mundo menos eso, es algo que yo no puedo hacer- rogó Edward, pero yo no me iba a dar por vencida

-Esta bien Edward- dije, en ese momento lanzó una sonrisa triunfal por haber conseguido que desistiera, pero estaba equivocado- Entonces tendré que pedirle a otra persona que me transforme por ti, no eres el único vampiro que conozco- dije y en ese momento escuche la estruendosa risa de Emmett que estaba en algún lugar de la casa

-NOOOO. tu no puedes hacer eso Bella- me fulmino con la mirada, sus ojos ahora no eran gentiles, eran hostiles

-Claro que lo puedo hacer y sabes que lo haré- dije muy pagada de mi misma

-Ellos no se atreverían- dijo articulando cada una de las palabras para que cada uno en la casa escuchara

en ese momento todos llegaron a mi habitación, habían escuchado toda la conversación y como siempre veían a dar su opinión.

-ALICE!!- grité y mis oídos empezaron a pitar, mi cabeza me dolía demasiado

-Bella!!, no te preocupes, te vas a poner bien lo he visto y también he visto algunas cosas más pero eso lo hablaremos después, que es esa horrible ropa que traes?- dijo haciendo un gesto de repugnancia- pareces una pordiosera

Rodé los ojos, eso era lo único que no me dolía, mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada vi a Emmett y a Jasper, esperen Emmett siempre ha sido tan grande?

-Esta bien Jasper, te apuesto mi Jeep a que Edward va a continuar con su historia del alma y no va a convertir a Bella- dijo y soltó una carcajada que hizo que mi cabeza doliera aún más

-Yo te apuesto toda mi colección de escritos de la confederación a que Bella se sale con la suya y en poco tiempo es una de nosotros- dijo Jasper y me hizo un leve gesto de saludo

-Callense todos!- dijo Edward- Ustedes que hacen aquí, esto es una conversación entre Bella y yo

-Parece que la conversación ya terminó- dije mientras evitaba contener la risa ante la escena que estaba presenciando

-Edward, aunque creas que es una locura Bella tiene razón, no te digo que lo debes hacer ya, pero es una opción que debes considerar- dijo Carlisle mientras revisaba los monitores y ponía un poco de analgésico en mi intravenosa

-NO, YO NO LO HARÉ Y USTEDES TAMPOCO- dijo Edward y salió de la habitación, mis ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, Edward estaba siendo tan melodramático y tan terco, mis ojos empezaron a derramar mas lagrimas y esta vez fue Esme la que paso sus gélidas manos por mi rostro, con ese aire maternal que la caracteriza trató de reconfortarme

-Dale tiempo Bella, el simplemente quiere protegerte, pero sabe que se ha quedado sin opciones, es la única opción valida que tiene ahora- dijo Esme y en ese momento Alice entró de nuevo a la habitación sosteniendo una bolsa de Burberry, había llegado el momento de convertirme en la Barbie de nuevo.

Tenia que aceptar que de cierto modo había extrañado a Alice con su Moda y sus vestidos nuevos, cuando ella entro a la habitación todos salieron menos Esme que se quedo a ayudar a Alice con mi cabello que estaba hecho un desastre, lleno de hojas y tierra, Alice me vistió como lo había hecho ya hace algún tiempo cuando James intento matarme en Phoenix y Charlie se lo había agradecido demasiado, era un duro trabajo cuidar de una hija casi adulta.

-Alice este vestido parece caro- dije mientras me sonrojaba

-Bella, yo no puedo aceptar que vayas por ahí mal vestida, no- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Bella para nosotros no hay ningún problema en compartir lo que tenemos contigo- dijo Esme mientras cepillaba mi cabello, teniendo mucho cuidado con las suturas en mi cabeza

me sentía confundida, a donde había ido Edward, empezaba a sentirme incomoda por no tenerlo cerca, se había marchado violentamente de la habitación, Alice y Esme notaron el cambio de mi expresión automáticamente

-Bella no te preocupes por Edward, el es un cabeza dura, ha ido al prado a pensar o al menos eso vi- dijo Alice mientras pasaba unas tijeras por mi vieja ropa

-Es tan malo que quiera compartir la eternidad con él, acaso no me ama lo suficiente?- pregunté y mis ojos empezaron a nublarse

-No Cariño, no es eso, simplemente que esta vida no es fácil, pero eso tu lo sabes, Edward te ama demasiado, nosotros lo hemos visto como ha cambiado desde que esta contigo, antes solo era un vampiro que existía porque no tenia otra opción- dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

Cuando ya estaba lista Alice empezó a contarme a donde había ido estos días en los que se ausentó de Forks, me preguntó por cada uno de los estudiantes del instituto que conocíamos, parecía haciendome un examen médico a ver si recordaba todo, me imagino que Carlisle se lo había pedido, después empezó a hablar sobre los planes para el Baile de Graduación.

-Bella tengo que admitir que ese Brazo Fracturado no se va a ver nada bien en el hermoso vestido que te he comprado para la Graduación, pero haremos que te veas hermosa, no he dicho que no seas hermosa, simplemente que debemos maquillarte, peinarte para que estés genial esa noche, por favor cuidate mucho estos días, debes dejarme bien tu rostro para que pueda trabajar en el- dijo Alice y yo solamente rodé los ojos, parecía que estos días lejos de Forks le habían servido para preparar mi siguiente tortura, el tal Lucas podría secuestrarme de nuevo y no seria tan horrible como el acontecimiento que se avecinaba.

-Alice, que fue lo que viste? es decir, cuando estaba discutiendo con Edward tu dijiste que habías visto "muchas cosas más"?- pregunté y Alice miro a lado y lado como si estuviera a punto de confesar un crimen

-Tu Serás una de nosotros, tu ya has tomado la decisión, eso lo vi hoy, pero como te dijo Esme, debes darle un poco de tiempo a Edward, Para el esto es difícil, creo que Emmett va a tener que comprarse otro Jeep- dijo Alice mientras reía

-MALDICIÓN- gritó Emmett desde la sala

el día transcurrió sin que Edward volviera, de vez en cuando venia Carlisle y me ponía mas analgésico en la intravenosa, me negaba a ver esa horrible cosa, no quería resultar mareada o desmayada, Alice estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, al igual que Esme que me traía comida, tenia que aceptar que aunque fuera Vampira Esme cocinaba muy bien. la medianoche llegó y todos me dejaron a solas para que pudiera dormir, pero me sentía tan vacía, algo iba mal con Edward, lo extrañaba mucho y no había vuelto desde que se fue de mi habitación, tenia mucho miedo de perderlo, que era lo que estaba pensando a solas, sentía la necesidad de verlo, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba, no podía dormir solamente pensar hasta que la inconsciencia me alcanzo y me quedé dormida.

la brillante luz de la ventana me despertó, al principio me sentí desorientada, pero lentamente empecé a darme cuenta de donde estaba, gire mi cabeza y allí estaba Edward

-Buenos Dias, has dormido bien?- preguntó, parecía divertido

-Donde te habías metido?- eso no era una pregunta, sonaba más fuerte que una pregunta, era un reclamo

-Me fui al prado a meditar, necesitaba estar solo- dijo y su expresión cambio totalmente

-Gracias por dejarme sola toda la noche- genial, me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña

-Lo cierto es que no te he dejado sola, he estado aquí toda la noche, simplemente que tu no te diste cuenta- dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, acariciaba con sus níveos dedos desde el hueco detrás de mi oreja hasta mi mandíbula, gentilmente puso sus labios sobre los míos, mientras sus dedos empezaban a bajar por mi pecho y mi abdomen, suavemente empezó a levantar mi cuerpo hasta que noté que estaba sentada en la cama, mi respiración empezó acelerarse, sus labios no eran dulces, eran desesperados, su respiración también estaba acelerada, aunque yo sabia que el respiraba solo por costumbre, sus manos empezaron a trazar formas en mi espalda, sus besos se trasladaron a mi cuello, pasaron a mis hombros y noté que sus frías manos habían empezado a quitar el vestido que Alice me había puesto el día anterior, me estremecí de placer al sentir sus frías manos en mi espalda desnuda, nunca nos habíamos permitido llegar tan lejos, mis senos habían quedado al descubierto, me limité a sentir las sensaciones tan placenteras que jamás en mi vida había sentido, el empezó a darme tiernos besos en mi pecho , me abrazaba suavemente sin dejar de besarme apasionadamente, bajó tiernamente sobre mis senos y empezó a darles suaves besos mientras yo gemía de placer, en ese momento levanté mis brazos para acariciarlo también pero…

-Ahhhhh- grité, había olvidado el estúpido brazo roto, lentamente regresé a la realidad, mi respiración acelerada no ayudaba mucho, tenia una ligera capa de sudor en todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón estaba al borde de salirse de mi pecho, ya no escuchaba el sonido del holter, al parecer Edward lo había desconectado mientras yo dormía, aunque yo no era la única que estaba así, Edward intentaba recomponer su respiración.

-Estas bien Bella, Te he herido?- parecía preocupado

-No, no me has herido, simplemente que he olvidado el estúpido brazo roto- dije con la voz ronca

-No podría describir lo hermosa que te ves así como estas- dijo sonriendo, mientras sentí que me sonrojaba, estaba casi desnuda y Edward estaba disfrutando de la situación

-Todos se han dado cuenta de lo que hemos hecho?- pregunté un poco preocupada, no quería ser el objeto de las burlas de Emmett

-No, todos se han ido de Caza, Carlisle me ha dicho que tengo que ser tu medico personal mientras ellos regresan- mientras hablaba me ponía la ropa de nuevo

-Ah, y Como me ve usted Doctor Cullen, voy a sobrevivir?- dije intentando bromear un poco

-Si, el pronostico es bastante bueno, lo cierto es que hoy ya puedes regresar a Casa de Charlie

-Cual es la historia, ahora Charlie se va a preocupar- dije, no quería que Charlie se preocupara por mi

-Solo es un Brazo roto Bella, además ya se lo hemos dicho- parecía estar disfrutando de un chiste privado

-Y que es tan divertido?- pregunté enojada

-Pues que Charlie ha dicho que no era normal que pasaras tanto tiempo sin alguna accidente- Edward no contuvo la risa

-Bueno ya deja de Bromear a costa mía, ayudame a levantarme quiero ir a Casa- dije mientras intentaba salir de la cama

-Bella primero debemos hablar de lo que sucedió ayer- dijo ahora su rostro era serio

-Te escucho- dije intentando no alterarme

-Bella, contigo siempre he sido egoísta, desde el principio, cuando decidí que en vez de matarte quería amarte, cuando decidí no dejarte el día que Jasper te atacó, pero quiero que sepas que no puedo ser mas egoísta de lo que ya he sido, convirtiendo tu hermoso y cálido cuerpo en uno duro y frio, no quiero pensar en que jamás te vas a volver a sonrojar, ni tu dulce corazón volverá a acelerarse como hace un momento- dijo mientras me levantaba de la cama.

esto ya había ido muy lejos, ya no era tristeza lo que sentía, sentía rabia, como podía ser tan terco, cerré los ojos de nuevo, quería pensar con claridad, yo había decidido dejar todo por el, a mi familia, mi vida para irme con él a Alaska y el no era capaz de hacer algo por mi, no era justo.

-Bella, dime algo- dijo mientras intentaba hacerme reaccionar

-Llevame a casa- dije intentando ocultar mi ira

-Estas Enojada?- preguntó pero acariciaba mi rostro con su nariz

-Llevame a Casa-, dije de nuevo, intentando no decirle todo lo que pensaba en la cara

-Esta bien- tomó unas bolsas de tiendas que supuse las había dejado Alice y me siguió hasta el Volvo

abrió la puerta del Volvo cuidadosamente y esperó hasta que me acomodé en el asiento del carro, intenté controlarme con éxito y el se le notaba en su rostro la preocupación que le embargaba, no estaba siendo justo conmigo esa era la verdad, el viaje a mi casa tomó menos de 10 minutos, que transcurrieron en completo silencio, el no se atrevió a romper el silencio y yo intenté no derramar ninguna lagrima. afortunadamente Charlie estaba en casa, algo poco usual, así que intente tomar las bolsas con mi mano buena, pero el no lo permitió, me acompañó hasta la sala.

-Hola Papá- dije intentando ocultar mi enojo, Charlie no tenia la culpa de mis problemas no-humanos

-Hola Bells, mira ahora tienes un brazo roto, estas bien pequeña?- preguntó preocupado

-Si papá, estoy bien, solo me caí, ya sabes, los descoordinados nos caemos todo el tiempo- dije haciendo una falsa sonrisa

-Afortundamente no fue nada malo, ahora necesitas descansar- dijo Charlie mirando a Edward

-Si Papá, estoy exhausta, no sabes lo mal que se me están dando estos viajes de compras con Alice, Edward- el me miró extrañado, lo ignoré- Le puedes dar las bolsas a mi Padre, muchas gracias por traerme a casa, Dile a todos que muchas gracias

-Si Edward, dile a tu padre que Muchas Gracias por tratar a Bella, no se que haría ella sin Carlisle cerca- Charlie sonrió y tomo las Bolsas, Edward estaba confundido y yo necesitaba tiempo para pensar a solas.

Subí a mi habitación mientras oía que Edward le decía a Charlie que si necesitábamos algo solamente llamáramos, Charlie se limito a agradecerle, al parecer Charlie no se daba cuenta de la tensión existente entre Edward y yo. suavemente me acosté en mi cama, tratando de pensar bien la situación, porque Edward no valoraba lo que yo hacia por él, estaba decidida a dejar todo por el y el no podía hace nada por mi, siempre yo terminaba accediendo a todo lo que el me pedía, empece a llorar, había guardado tanto estas lágrimas, me sentía tan triste, sentía que parte de mi alma estaba en otro sitio, pero también sentía mucha ira, no podía permitirme estar cerca de Edward, necesitaba tiempo para pensar bien mi próximo paso, así que Cerré con seguro la ventana, bajé las escaleras hasta la puerta y tomé la llave que había debajo del alero, Charlie me miro extrañado pero no me dijo nada, cerré con seguro cada una de las ventanas de la casa y me fui a mi habitación de nuevo. esa noche tuve pesadillas…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**PERDONARÁ BELLA A EDWARD, PODRÁ SOBREVIVIR SIN EL AL MENOS UN DIA? JAJAJA PODRÁ EDWARD ENTRAR A LA CASA DE BELLA? IRA BELLA A ALASKA? EDWARD CONVERTIRA A BELLA EN VAMPIRA? Y CUANDO LO HARÁ? PODRAN CONSUMAR SU AMOR? TODO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS Y LAS STORY ALERTS, EN SERIO, SON LAS MEJORES, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**

**LES COMENTO QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO OTRO FIC LLAMADO DOS MUNDOS, LO PUBLIQUÉ HACE ALGUNOS DIAS Y NADIE LO HA LEIDO (PUCHERO ESTILO ALICE) PUEDEN BUSCARLO EN MI PERFIL!!**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SU REVIEW, AL DEJAR UN REVIEW RECIBIRAN A VUELTA DE CORREO UN EDWARD PROGRAMADO Y PERSONALIZADO PARA QUE COMPLAZCA TODOS SUS DESEOS, YA SEAN BUENOS O NO TAN BUENOS***

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS DEL OSO DE EMMETT**

_*APLICAN CONDICIONES Y RESTRICCIONES, NO SE GARANTIZA LA LLEGADA DEL EDWARD XD_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLAMENTE TENGO UNA LOCA IMAGINACION Y LOS TOMO UN RATITO PRESTADOS PARA MI DIVERSION**

**BUENO YA VAMOS POR EL CAPI 7, ESPERO LES GUSTE...**

**BELLA POV:**

Estaba 99.9% segura de que esto era una pesadilla, en Forks Brillaba el sol, pero no era el sol que frecuentemente aparecía en esta insignificante localidad de los Estados Unidos, era un sol brillante, Cegador, el verdor de las hojas habían sido reemplazados por arboles completamente secos y una especie de desierto, yo me encontraba completamente sola en el monovolumen que lucia mas nuevo de que era en realidad, sentía la necesidad de subirme al monovolumen y conducir, lo hice, pero no sabia a donde iba, rápidamente apareció en mi camino la casa de los Cullen que estaba completamente vacía, deshabitada, me bajé del monovolumen y en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenia compañía, 3 grandes lobos con afilados dientes y miradas asesinas habían venido tras de mi, pero ellos no eran los únicos, también había una turba enardecida, entre esa turba estaban mis padres y mis amigos, todos querían matarme, el lobo marrón rojizo se lanzo hacia mi con mirada asesina y allí me desperté.

estaba exhausta, la cabeza me dolía y tenia una ligera capa de sudor en el rostro, la luz característica de forks ya había entrado por mi ventana, me gire para mirar el reloj, eran las 7 am, había olvidado que era día de ir a la escuela por los resultados del examen y por algunas indicaciones para la graduación. tendría que ver a Edward y a Alice en la escuela, pero tenia muy claro que no quería dirigirle la palabra a Edward, sentía mucha ira todavía, como podía ser tan desconsiderado, aunque lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida y no podría vivir sin él solo un día tenia que demostrarle que yo era valiente y que iba a luchar por lo mis objetivos. Entre al baño, me duche con mucho cuidado para no tener que hacer una visita al hospital, me vestí con algunas de las ropas nuevas que había comprado Alice para mi sin importarme si combinaban o no, de todas maneras, eran ropas escogidas por Alice así que no le iba a importar mucho, desayuné rápidamente y me dirigí hacia mi monovolumen. cuando abrí la puerta allí estaba Edward, como todas las mañanas, listo para llevarme al instituto, cuando lo vi podía sentir lo mucho que lo amaba y también lo mucho que me dolía que el tomara esa actitud conmigo, me limité a ignorarlo, camine rápidamente hasta el monovolumen teniendo mucho cuidado de no caerme, hasta que él habló.

-Hola Amor, muchas gracias por cerrar todas las ventanas de la casa y esconder la llave de debajo del alero, estuve a punto de entrar por tu chimenea, pero estaba encendida- dijo mientras sonreía de la manera que mas me gustaba

-Bella piensas ignorarme para siempre?- Preguntó, parecía preocupado

No le respondí, puse mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto y encendí el motor

-Bella tu no puedes conducir hasta el instituto con un brazo roto- dijo dulcemente mientras intentaba acariciar mi rostro pero me aleje bruscamente de su contacto

-Entonces no voy al instituto, Hasta Luego Edward- dije y pretendí regresar de forma teatral a la casa, pero en menos de un segundo el ya me había levantado en sus brazos y me llevaba rumbo a su Volvo

-Sueltame Edward Cullen- dije gritando, pero el me sentó en el asiento del copiloto del Volvo y puso mi mochila en el asiento de atrás, se subió a velocidad Vampirica al Volvo y empezó a conducir, lentamente a decir verdad, porque ya me había acostumbrado a su alocada conducción, hubo un silencio incomodo, pero yo no me iba a dar por vencida hasta que el no cediera en lo que le estaba pidiendo, llegamos a la escuela y fue él el que esta vez el rompió el silencio

-Bella eres totalmente absurda, de verdad no entiendo tu actitud, hay alguna manera de que me perdones lo que sea que te haya hecho?- preguntó mientras estiraba una mano para tocar mis labios

-Ya sabes que es lo que quiero Edward y ese es un punto que no tiene discusión, quiero que me conviertas vampiro para poder estar contigo para siempre, pero si te incomoda que este contigo para siempre pues simplemente dejame- dije tratando de contener toda la ira que sentía

-Bella yo no te voy a condenar a esta vida- dijo, pero esta vez sonrió

-Que es lo que más te atrae de que siga siendo humana? si no me puedes dar un beso sin querer matarme, no podemos expresar nuestro amor físicamente porque temes herirme y sabes que, algún día moriré también, me haré vieja y moriré por si no lo sabias, tal vez ni siquiera llegue a cumplir los 20- dije, tenia que calmarme, mi ira estaba fluyendo muy rapidamente

-Bella sabes que te deseo muchísimo, soy un vampiro pero también soy un hombre, ayer te desee tanto, pero el deseo que siento no puede contra la culpa de condenarte para siempre en esta "vida"- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro para besarme

-No Edward- dije mientras tomaba la mochila y me bajaba del Volvo, pero el rápidamente me alcanzó, yo no hablé, me dirigí hacia el tablero de calificaciones, busqué mi nombre rápidamente

-Amor has aprobado, mira que nota mas alta tienes. dijo sonriendo, yo lo miré pero no le dije nada, seguí mi camino hacia el gimnasio donde seguramente encontraría a Alice, con ella podría hablar y podría fingir ignorar más fácilmente a Edward. entramos al Gimnasio y efectivamente allí estaba Alice, ella al verme empezó a dar saltitos

-Ay Bella, te has puesto lo que te compré, no es genial, como sigue esa cabeza?- pregunto Alice mientras me abrazaba

-Bien Alice, menos mal te encontré, de verdad no soporto al pesado de tu hermano, por fin una persona que me quiere de verdad- dije sarcásticamente, el rostro de Edward era de completo dolor, yo estaba hiriendo sus sentimientos y eso estaba mal, me sentí muy mal así que no lo miré mas, noté que Edward salió del gimnasio sin decir nada, entonces Alice empezó a hablar

-Bella que es lo que va mal? por qué estas enojada con Edward?- preguntó Alice con inquietud

-Alice no soporto que Edward no tenga en cuenta lo que yo hago por el, a él no le importan todos los sacrificios que hago para estar a su lado- dije, y yo sabia que el estaba a la escucha en los pensamientos de Alice, tomé aire y continué- y lo que más me da ira es que siempre es él el que toma las decisiones en todo, pero cuando yo tomo la decisión de pasar toda mi existencia con él, él se niega y sale con esa historia del alma y mi humanidad- ahí tienes Edward Cullen, a ver que puedes hacer con mis argumentos, pensé para mi misma.

-Bella el se ve muy mal, pero tengo que aceptar que tienes razón, alguien tenia que enseñarle que a veces las cosas no son de la manera que el las ve, ay pero Bella no lo hagas sufrir mucho- dijo Alice sonriendo

la charla sobre la graduación inicio en ese momento, al menos ya estaba segura de que me iba a graduar, eso estaba bien, extrañamente había aprobado el examen con una calificación bastante alta, eso era muy extraño porque no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo en ese examen, me limité a escuchar la cháchara del Director sobre el día de la graduación, que debíamos llegar temprano, que no olvidáramos nuestras togas, etc. etc.… Alice y yo Salimos de ahí rumbo al Volvo de Edward, él estaba de pie junto al Volvo esperandonos, su rostro ya no era divertido, Edward estaba sufriendo, no podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras él estuviera así, su mirada era completamente triste, en ese momento quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había nada mal entre nosotros dos pero escuché una voz familiar.

-Bella Swan- dijo la voz, Alice y yo giramos nuestros rostros hacia a donde estaba Jacob Black, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi o al menos eso parecía, era mas siniestro, mentalmente me reí, vestía solamente unos shorts y una camiseta que le iba pequeña

-Hola Jacob- dije lo más naturalmente que pude

-Oye Perro, como es que vienes a la escuela a hablar con Bella después de lo que el otro chucho de tu manada le hizo- dijo Alice mientras tapaba su nariz con su mano. Edward se situó delante de mi de manera protectora pero no dijo nada

-Chupasangres, yo he venido a hablar con Bella, así que si no les importa- dijo Jacob mientras fingía repugnancia también

-Habla Jacob, te estoy escuchando- dije extrañada de que el hubiera venido a hablar conmigo

-Bella quería decirte de parte de todos en la Push que nos sentimos muy mal por lo que Lucas te hizo, la verdad no era nuestra intención herirte- dijo mientras señalaba mi brazo roto

-No pasa nada Jacob, lo único que quiero decirles a todos los de tu manada es que por favor dejen a los Cullen en paz, ellos no han hecho nada malo como para ser perseguidos- dije mientras notaba que Jessica y Lauren miraban desde lo lejos nuestra pequeña reunión

-Ese es un punto que no debo discutir contigo Bella- dijo Jacob y su expresión ya no era amistosa, era hostil

-Pero si nos interesa a nosotros y Bella hace parte de nuestra familia- dijo Edward vocalizando cada palabra como si estuviera hablando a un discapacitado, súbitamente, Jacob empezó a temblar, su cuerpo tan grande y musculoso se movía de manera violenta

-Jacob no querrás entrar en fase delante de todos los niños de esta escuela- dijo Edward alzando una ceja

-Sam me ha enviado para darles un mensaje Chupasangres, tienen 4 días para salir de Forks, diganle al Dr Colmillos que no vamos a hacer mas excepciones, que hemos hecho esta tregua por lo sucedido con Lucas, pero no haremos más excepciones- dijo Jacob mientras su cuerpo dejaba de temblar

-Danos por enterados- dijo Edward mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de mi cabeza. Jacob se fue y no pude evitar escuchar los cuchicheos de Jessica y Lauren que como siempre llevaban en su agenda anti-Bella ocupada, me subí al Volvo en el asiento de atrás.

-4 Dias Edward, es muy poco. todavía no hemos terminado con la mudanza, esto no le va a gustar nada a Rosalie ni a Esme- dijo Alice con preocupación

-Debemos irnos pronto Edward, por el bien de todos- Dije mientras miraba por la ventana

-Alice puedes dejar de pensar en eso- dijo Edward mientras ocultaba una sonrisa

-En que Piensas Alice que es tan divertido?- pregunté, parecía que Edward estaba a punto de partirse de la risa

-Nada Bella- parecia nerviosa

-Alice te dejaré en casa con Isabella mientras yo voy a el hospital, necesito hablar sobre esto con Carlisle- esperen Edward me llamó Isabella? ahora si que estaba confundida, esta bien iba a seguir su juego

-Alice dile a Eddie que yo no necesito un canguro, que puedo cuidarme sola- dije e inmediatamente hice un puchero como una niña pequeña, Alice parecía aún más confundida que yo, pero ella solamente se limitó a reir

-Alice le puedes decir a Isabella que si ella se pudiera cuidar sola no tendría un brazo roto y 10 suturas en su cabeza-dijo Edward que se estaba riendo

-Alice le puedes decir a Eddie que si yo fuera un vampiro no tendría este estúpido brazo roto y las estúpidas 10 suturas en la cabeza- dije y en ese instante Edward se tensó en su asiento, su expresión ya no era divertida

-Alice puedes decirle a Isabella que ese punto no lo vamos a discutir ahora

Llegamos a casa y me baje rápidamente del Volvo, con la mano buena tire con fuerza la puerta, entramos a la casa y Alice se sentó en el sofá, mientras yo iba por algo de comer, estaba un poco ansiosa, así que decidí comer algo ligero.

-Bella ustedes dos parecen niños pequeños, que manera de discutir, aunque debo admitir que fue divertido

-Si Alice el es un Cabeza dura- dije mientras comía un pedazo de pizza del día anterior

-Ya has hecho tus maletas?- preguntó Alice con preocupación

-No y todavía no le he dicho nada a Charlie- eso me tenia también preocupada

-Pues creo que debemos hacer algo pronto, le podemos decir a Charlie que debes ir a New Hampshire a tomar una prueba, la graduación es mañana así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso, una vez estés supuestamente en New Hampshire le dices a Charlie que debes quedarte a buscar una nueva casa porque has sido admitida en Darthmouth y es todo, estaremos en Alaska y todo ira mejor. lo vi Bella- dijo Alice mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-No se que haría sin tu pequeño don de ver el futuro Alice

-Pero creo que no deberías llevarte tu ropa, ya he comprado un montón de ropa nueva para ti y la he enviado a nuestra casa en Denalí- dijo mientras yo rodaba los ojos

Alice estuvo conmigo todo el día, mientras yo organizaba la casa, bueno lo intentaba porque con un brazo roto era un poco difícil hacerlo, me había dejado inquieta el tono que había usado Jacob Black hoy, pero Alice me dijo que no era algo de lo que tuviera de preocuparme.

-Alice, cuentame mas acerca de la familia que vive en Denalí- pregunté cuando estábamos en mi habitación

-Las hermanas Kate, Irina y Tanya y Eleazar y Carmen, son muy buenas personas, comparten la misma filosofía que nosotros, no beben sangre humana, se alimentan de sangre animales, aunque las hermanas suelen tener mucho contacto con hombres humanos- dijo Alice con una risita

-Pero ellas son hermosas no?- pregunté inocentemente

-Si creo que a los ojos humanos ellas son hermosas, como todos nosotros, pero ellas no se atreverían a acercarse a Jasper y a Emmett porque no resultarían bien libradas, Tanya ya sabe que ella no le interesa a Edward así que no tienes por que preocuparte- dijo Alice y yo me quedé en shock

-Tanya esta enamorada de Edward? cuando? como y por que?- pregunté muy nerviosa

-Bella probablemente tu no habías nacido cuando eso sucedió, fue hace muchos años

-No voy a Denalí Alice, creo que me quedaré aquí

-No seas melodramática Bella, Edward jamás te dejaría por Tanya, si a él realmente le interesara Tanya estaría con ella desde el momento en que ella se lo insinuo, él te ama demasiado

-Pero que puedo hacer yo Alice en comparación a una hermosa Vampira?

-Bella no seas tonta, no debes preocuparte por eso- dijo Alice mientras se levantaba rápidamente de mi cama- creo que Edward ya esta aquí de nuevo y Charlie estará aquí en 4 horas, voy a tomar su Volvo y el se quedará aquí contigo, no hagas nada tonto o peligroso Bella, nos veremos mañana a las 7 am para prepararte para la graduación

-No hay alguna manera de escaparme de esta pesadilla?- pregunté con la pequeña esperanza de que si la hubiera

-Bella yo estoy muy triste- hizo un puchero- porque no he podido hacerte una fiesta de graduación, es una de las experiencias humanas que me hubiera gustado que vivieras, pero por culpa de los chuchos no vamos a poder hacer nada

-Alice no te preocupes por eso- la abracé- no tienes porque hacer una fiesta, ya tendrás oportunidad de hacer otras fiestas- en ese momento me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, seguramente se lo iba a tomar literal

-Si Bella, estoy segura que si- dijo Alice- ahora ya deja de ser tan hostil con Edward, él esta muy triste. salió de mi cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta, la seguí y abrí la puerta allí estaba Edward, tenia su rostro preocupado, ese había sido su rasgo predominante en estos últimos días, la preocupación, no me gustaba verlo así, en esos momentos era cuando quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien. él le entregó las llaves de su Volvo a Alice y entro a casa

-Adiós Bella pasala bien- se despidió Alice

al quedarnos los dos solos en la casa, el silencio empezó a tornarse incomodo, Edward me miraba con dolor y yo no me atrevía a sostenerle la mirada, pero deseaba tanto tenerlo entre mis brazos de nuevo que no me había dado cuenta que mi Ira había desaparecido totalmente. el se dio cuenta de ese cambio y me tomo entre sus brazos, me sentí como la primera vez que me abrazaba, su frio cuerpo se conectaba tan bien con el mío.

-Mi Bella nunca jamás vuelvas a ignorarme, no sabes lo miserable que me sentí al verte como pasabas de mi- dijo mientras me besaba el pelo

-Te Amo, eso ya lo sabes

-No tanto como yo a ti Bella- dijo mientras me daba una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban

subimos a mi habitación, Edward insistió en que debía descansar así que me acosté en mi cama junto con Edward, sentirlo a mi lado de nuevo era maravilloso, intercambiamos nuestras miradas, el estaba intentando decirme algo pero no se atrevía, me acerqué lentamente a su pecho y le di un tierno beso en los labios, pero el ritmo de nuestros labios cambiaron, el empezó a juguetear con mi lengua, explorando mi boca, su fría lengua en contraste con la mía se sentía demasiado excitante, nuestras respiraciones empezaron a acelerarse, mi ritmo cardiaco enloqueció y él me acomodó dulcemente debajo suyo teniendo cuidado de que no soportara su peso, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis muslos y sus labios se posaban en mi cuello, con mi mano buena logré acariciar su espalda, presionandolo para que no se alejara de mi, me quitó la blusa que llevaba puesta de un tirón y empezó a recorrer mi pecho con sus dulces besos hasta que llego a mi abdomen. allí se detuvo, mientras yo intentaba calmar mi respiración alterada y el trazaba dulces figuras con su nariz en mi abdomen.

-Bella, vamos a hacer esto a tu manera, a la mía creo que no funcionará, me he apegado con obstinación verdaderamente idiota a lo que consideraba lo mejor para ti y solo he conseguido herirte una y otra vez.

me senté en la cama y le di un apasionado beso en los labios, con mi mano buena intenté quitar su camisa, pero era casi imposible, él me ayudó sin decir una palabra, besé su cuello y recorrí su pecho con mis labios, su piel fria era deliciosamente excitante cuando la acercaba a mi piel caliente, mientras el estaba sintiendo placer con mis besos le pregunté

-cuando dices hacer las cosas a mi manera que es lo que quieres decir- en ese momento empece a quitarme el Bra y lo acerque mas a mi, quería sentir tu piel en mis senos, sus ojos se pusieron como platos cuando vio que me estaba desnudando para él.

-Hablé con Carlisle, he estado pensando que si te damos un poco de morfina no la pasarás tan mal- dijo pausadamente a causa de que tenia su mente en otro lado, creo que debajo de sus pantalones, porque podía sentir su miembro encima de la ropa.

-Esta bien, pero antes de que me conviertas, creo que debemos terminar lo que tenemos pendiente- dije de la manera mas sensual que se me ocurrió

-Creo que hoy no será Amor, Charlie vendrá pronto y esta no es la forma en que quiero que tengamos nuestra primera vez- dijo mientras besaba tiernamente mis senos, era la sensación mas placentera que jamás había sentido, no podía parar de gemir, quería mas, mucho mas que eso, Edward notó mi necesidad y se detuvo.

-No creas que me vas a ganar en todo hoy, pero te Juró que tendremos nuestra primera vez antes de que seas un Vampiro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**QUE SUCEDERÁ CUANDO LOS CULLEN LLEGUEN A DENALÍ… TODO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS**

**ESTE CAPI LO SUBI MUY RAPIDO PORQUE ERA FIN DE SEMANA Y NO TENIA NADA QUE HACER XD, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, AYER SUBI EL CAPI ANTERIOR Y SOLAMENTE HE RECIBIDO 2 REVIEWS :( NO SEAN MALITAS, TENGO UNA PROMO, SI DEJAN UN REVIEW RECIBIRAN A VUELTA DE CORREO UN EDWARD CULLEN PROGRAMADO PARA QUE LAS AME Y LES CUMPLA TODOS SUS DESEOS***

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI XD**


End file.
